Fairy Tales
by TimidOne
Summary: Previously known as Hermione Granger and the Case of the Missing Hero COMPLETE Artifacts and Prophecies. What else is New? HrD
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Whether I want to admit it or not, I do not own any Characters that you may recognize. I have an imagination; however if I had J.K. Rowling's I wouldn't be posting Fan Fiction. There may be some new characters that I of course made up but then who knows I may have picked up them some place too. I am also sure the plot may be somewhat different but not completely original. Ok I think that covered it all. Let me just say that this is my first Fan- Fic. It centers mainly on Hermione and Draco. With a little Ginny, Harry, Ron and the Weasley Twins. ( I've always loved those two.) Ok on with the story. Prolouge is short and so is chapter one the rest will not be. I hope you enjoy my story.  
  
Prologue  
  
Dear Ron and Harry,  
I am very relieved to hear that your summer excursion was a success. I hope that you will be able to continue your work once we return to Hogwarts. Can you believe that we are actually beginning our 7th year? I am looking forward to seeing you both at Kings Cross. I have so much to tell you about.  
  
All my love,  
Hermione  
  
Hermione re-read her letter 3 times making sure that she didn't include anything incriminating in case her letter was intercepted. Finally satisfied she tied it to Hedwig's leg and sent her off to the burrow. 


	2. Platform 9 34

Disclaimer: Whether I want to admit it or not, I do not own any Characters that you may recognize. I have an imagination; however if I had J.K. Rowling's I wouldn't be posting Fan Fiction. There may be some new characters that I of course made up but then who knows I may have picked up them some place too. I am also sure the plot may be somewhat different but not completely original.  
  
Chapter One Platform 9 ¾  
  
"Hermione? Where are you? You don't want to be late do you?" Mrs. Granger looked at her watch wondering what could be keeping her daughter. Hermione was never late for anything. Especially catching the Hogwarts express.  
  
"Here I am mum. Sorry I took so long. I couldn't find my copy of Hogwarts a History. Finally found it though, Crookshanks was using it as a pillow."  
  
"No harm done dear. I just know how much you hate being late." Mrs. Granger was so distracted making sure she had her car keys and everything she didn't really notice her daughter till they were walking out the door. "Hermione!!! What have you done to yourself?" "Don't you like it mum?" "Of course I do dear. I am surprised is all? I don't think I've ever seen your hair that straight or you wearing makeup. Someone special you want to impress?" "No mum." Hermione said a little too fast. "I just wanted to look my best since I was made Head Girl. Have to set an example after all." "Yes. Yes dear I understand. Shall we go?"  
  
Hermione stepped on to platform 9 ¾ looking around for Ron and Harry. She finally spotted them. She hugged and kissed her mom then ran after her two best friends. "Harry, Ron!" she shouted. She saw them turn around looking for her as they had recognized her voice but they could not find her. They looked at each other and shrugged thinking that they were mistaken. As Hermione ran to catch up she slammed in to the back of someone. "So sorry." She mumbled without looking at who it was still trying to catch up with her friends. "No problem. I wouldn't mind getting bumped into by you everyday of my life" drawled a very familiar voice. "Are you new? Haven't seen you before. Well would you like to sit with me on the train? I am sure we could find some very interesting "things" to talk about." Hermione almost burst into laughter until she looked up into the eyes of one Draco Malfoy. "Ummm" she stammered "No I don't think so." She then ran off hoping he wouldn't recognize who she was. She continued until she found her usual compartment hoping Ron and Harry were already there. As she walked in Harry says to her, "I'm sorry miss this compartment is full we are waiting on a friend and she should be here any moment." Snickering Hermione kept walking in carrying her stuff. "Hello Harry. Hello Ron." She said as she sat down. "I hope your friend isn't too disappointed that I decided to steal her seat as I am your best friend." "Hermione" they both looked shocked to say the least. "Oh my god what did you do to yourself your gorgeous we didn't recognize you." This coming from Harry. Ron just stared. Of course he was never much for words. "Well I guess I am a little hurt that you two didn't recognize me; but it's really not a shock since no one else has either. Noone has even said hi to me. Unless of course you count Malfoy." " Ferret Boy?" Ron asked. "What did he say to you Mione? I will hex him into next week if he even laid a hand on you or called you that revolting name. " "No Ron its ok, he didn't recognize me either. Have I really changed that much?" 


	3. Our Summer

Disclaimer: Whether I want to admit it or not, I do not own any Characters that you may recognize. I have an imagination; however if I had J.K. Rowling's I wouldn't be posting Fan Fiction. There may be some new characters that I of course made up but then who knows I may have picked up them some place too. I am also sure the plot may be somewhat different but not completely original.  
  
Chapter 2 Our summer  
  
"Ok on to the important things. Your trip this summer. The last letter I received from you said that it was successful. What happened?" Hermione was always on to get right to the point.  
  
"Well..Wait a minute Mione," Harry said. They watched as he took out his wand and cast a silencing charm on the door. "Okay her we go. AS you know Ron and I were sent to America, by Professor Dumbledore. We were looking for a Native American artifact that is said to be able to prophesize events that will happen within the next year form the time it is activated."  
  
"Yes Harry I know all this. I also know that it only prophesizes events in the holder future. What I want to know is what happened when you got there."  
  
"Jeeze Mione a little impatient?" Harry mumbled under his breath. "What Dumbledore didn't tell you was where this artifact could be found. Ron and I were the only ones who knew. Not that he didn't trust you" he said hurriedly seeing as she was getting angry, "It was because he didn't want you to be burdened with this information. Anyway we flew to the States and ended up in a town called Erie, Pennsylvania.  
  
Ron had to interject at this point. "I don't know how you people can travel the muggle way."  
  
"I've heard of that place" said Hermione. "It was home to the Eriez Indians and Oliver Hazard Perry. My favorite quote come forms him. 'We have met the enemy and they are ours'.  
  
I think I would have more impressed if she never heard of it thought Ron.  
  
Harry continued. "The artifact that we were looking for was Part of the Eriez tribe. That was basically all we knew. Dumbledore had secured us a place to stay with a muggle family. Now I know how your mind works Mione so don't ask I will tell you. It was ok to stay with them because when the Children were born they all had special abilities. Things we know as magic. The ministry in the States was alerted some many times by this family that they felt it would be better to explain what was going on instead of hiding it. The family learned to accept this and learned how control the children's powers. When Dumbledore contacted them they were more than happy to let us stay."  
  
Now Hermione was a little confused. She of course heard of non wizarding families who bore children with magical abilities. She herself was one. But she had never heard of more than one child per family. As Hermione processed this information Harry continued.  
  
"We had the address so we called a muggle taxi from the airport and were there in about 20 minutes. When we got there a woman answered the door and introduced herself as Shelli Keller."  
  
*******Flashback*********  
  
"Hello my name is Shelli Keller. You must be Ronald Weasley pointing at Ron and you are Harry Potter."  
  
"No offense Mrs. Keller but how did you know which was which?" Harry asked.  
  
She though about it for a moment and the said, "You know I have no idea. It's almost like I know you two. Hmm weird. But then again what do expect form this family."  
  
Now for my rules not many of them. First thing today you are my guest we will help you find anything you need. Tomorrow you are family you don't have to ask for anything. Just take what you need. Also no Mr. and Mrs. crap just call me Shelli and my husband is mike."  
  
Mrs. Kell.. I mean Shelli, where is your husband? I also heard you had children but I don't see any.  
  
Well Harry my husband is working an early shift today so he could be home to meet you and the children are at their Grandmothers. Mike will be picking them up on their way home. Are you boy's hungry?"  
  
Harry and Ron both nodded.  
  
"Well then let me give you a quick tour and by the time we are done then everyone should be home."  
  
"This is our living room"  
  
"Wow what is that?" asked Ron.  
  
"It's a Television Ron I told you about them. However this one is larger than usual. Are you rich?"  
  
Shelli laughed. "No Mike just likes his toys."  
  
"Up here are the bedrooms and the family room. I hope you and Ron don't mind sharing a bed. The futon is quite roomy and comfortable."  
  
"Not a problem it's bigger than my bed at home. Ron's too."  
  
As they were finishing the tour they heard a lot of racket coming from downstairs. "Ah I see everyone is home. Let's go and meet them."  
  
"Mike, this is Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter. They are the boy's professor Dumbledore wanted to stay with us."  
  
Mike looked at the two boys carefully. "Have we met before? You look awfully familiar. "  
  
"No sir" Harry said. "I don't remember meeting you. Have you ever been to London?"  
  
Laughing, "I wish."  
  
Shelli looked around and saw Ron staring open mouthed at the kids. "Oh let me introduce the children. This is Aaron he is the oldest. Hess 11. He will be attending Hogwarts this year. I would like to talk to you about that tomorrow. These two are Joshua and Stephen both 9. This is Tyler who is 7 and his twin Tarra our only girl and youngest."  
  
Ron started laughing. "You know Shelli if I didn't know better I would say I walked into my house except everyone has blonde hair instead of red." Harry nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"Ok everyone dinner time." Shelli called as they all gathered around the table.  
  
"I'm sorry it's not a very fancy meals but around here the similar the better."  
  
"That's ok Shelli; I love Mac-n-cheese and hamburgers." Harry said with a smile.  
  
"Oh my God this is so good. I've never tasted anything like it." Ron said in between bites.  
  
"What?" said Aaron? "Mom there is no way I am going to a school where they don't have Mac-n-cheese."  
  
"Don't worry Aaron," Harry said in a mock whisper, "Hogwarts serves it all the time. Ron is just afraid to try anything new. Not as brave as he thinks he is."  
  
Everyone laughed as Ron's ears turned red and he mumbled something under his breath.  
  
After dinner Mike Shelli Harry and Ron sat down to discuss the reason they were there.  
  
"You're headmaster Dumbledore; right, said you were looking for an artifact held at one time by the Eriez Indians. If I am not mistaken my wife knows of some people who could be a great help to you."  
  
"Of course I do. Tomorrow after the kids go to their various activities I will contact a few people."  
  
"Thanks we can use all the help we can get." Harry said seriously. Almost in unison the two boys yawned.  
  
"Off to bed I didn't realize how late it was. We will see you in the morning. Sleep well."  
  
"Night"  
  
End flashback  
  
Harry was about to continue when the door slammed open. They all turned to see Draco Malfoy sneering at them. "Potty, Weasel I am looking for granger where is she." Ron and Harry looked at each other in shock. She was right Harry thought he doesn't recognize her.  
  
"What do you want with Mione?" Ron demanded.  
  
"As much as it sickens me, she is Head girl, I am the Head boy. We need to go to a meeting." Malfoy saw a third person in the compartment. He recognized her as the girl from earlier. "Well hello there beautiful. Didn't notice you. Why are you sitting in here with these two gits? You could have been sitting with me so we could 'discuss' what I said earlier.  
  
Hermione started giggling and Ron nearly jumped on Draco. Harry pulled Ron back and put his fingers to his lips indicating that they should just watch.  
  
Assuming she was giggling because she was enjoying the flirting Draco continued saying "Come on let me take you away. Let's have some real fun." Hermione started laughing harder and was almost in tears. She raised her head and looked directly into Malfoy's grey eyes.  
  
"Why is she looking at me like that?" he thought. "Wait a minute. I know those eyes. It can't be. OH MY GOD , I was flirting with the mudblood.  
  
McGonagall 


	4. Meeting of the minds

Disclaimer: Whether I want to admit it or not, I do not own any Characters that you may recognize. I have an imagination; however if I had J.K. Rowling's I wouldn't be posting Fan Fiction. There may be some new characters that I of course made up but then who knows I may have picked up them some place too. I am also sure the plot may be somewhat different but not completely original.  
  
Just wanted to say a quick thank you to my first reviewer and probably biggest fan. Love you, Duds56.  
  
Also I had originally meant to mention the Keller's in passing; however it seems as I was writing, they moved to the forefront. I really wanted to concentrate mainly on Hermione and Draco. Right now though, Draco has taken a back seat. I have written up to Chapter 4 and half of Chapter 5. I think Draco will be more prominent after that. We can only hope. I know that background information is a must for any good story; but this might be just too much. Let me know please with your reviews. I have a strong constitution, good or bad I can take it. Well that certainly was a bit of rambling. On to the story.  
  
Chapter 3 "Meeting of the Minds"  
  
"Holy Shit! What is this? Granger? What the fuck?"  
  
"Hello Ferret," she said, "nice to see you again."  
  
Ron and Harry were laughing so hard at this point that they couldn't see the fury in Draco's eyes. However it was evident with his next words. "Fuck you mud blood. What kind of game is this? Were you trying to humiliate me? A Malfoy? You will pay bitch."  
  
Hermione snorted. "Shut up Malfoy. As if I would do all this," she gestured to her hair clothes and make up, "for the great ferret boy. Like I couldn't humiliate you in thousands of other ways that didn't take half as much effort. Get over yourself and you grand illusions of Godliness. A meeting did you say? Well pick your jaw up off the floor and let's go." She turned to her friends and said. "I will talk to you after the Feast." With grace that hadn't come easy she strode out of the compartment and down the halls of the Hogwarts express leaving a still gaping and speechless Draco, and a thoroughly amused Ron and Harry behind.  
  
Draco however was quick to recover and looked at the two boys. "What are you fucking laughing about?"  
  
"You!" they said in unison.  
  
Following Hermione's lead Draco turned and left the compartment but not before smirking at the still laughing duo and saying, "Don't worry you'll get yours."  
  
"Stupid ferret boy," she continued down the hall mumbling under her breath, "Who does he think he is, for him, arrogant git. Yeah Right." "Oh my so sorry didn't see you there let me help you up." As Hermione had been rambling to her self she hadn't seen the boy she practically ran over. Hermione studied him to make sure he was alright. "Hmm he looks familiar" she thought. "Do I know him? Blonde hair, Hazel eyes not to short. Nope don't know him." As she pulled herself out of her thoughts she saw the boy glance around him as if he was looking for someone. "I am so sorry wasn't looking where I was going." She said as she helped him up. "Are you lost?"  
  
"No" the boy said "I am just looking for my friends."  
  
"If you tell me who your friends are I may be able to help."  
  
The boy considered her offer but shook his head, "I'm sorry, I don't know you and my friends value their privacy. I wouldn't want to advertise the fact I was looking for them."  
  
"I understand completely. I have some friends like that as well. My name is Hermione Granger. I am the Head Girl this year. If you need anything just let me know." As she started to walk away the boy called out to her.  
  
"Ummm..Ms. Granger?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I guess you could help me after all. My friends told me a lot about you during the summer. I am sure they won't mind if you help me."  
  
Hermione frowned "Who would be talking about me? What is your name?" She asked suspiciously.  
  
"Aaron Keller, Ms. Granger, first year"  
  
"Oh you're the boy from America. Looking for Harry and Ron are you?"  
  
"Yes Ms. Granger."  
  
"Look Aaron any friend of Harry and Ron's is a friend of mine please call me Hermione."  
  
"I would be glad to Ms. Granger it s just I can't pronounce your name."  
  
"Hmm. Seems to me that we can come up with an alternative then. Mione? No no still too hard. Oh Ok I got how about Herms?"  
  
"Thank you Herms. Are you going to see Harry and Ron now?"  
  
"Sorry no I have a meeting but this is the way you should go." Hermione pointed him in the right direction and continued along the way.  
  
"New boyfriend Granger? What Scar head and weasel not enough for you any more."  
  
"Malfoy" she said "Sod off."  
  
Inside the Heads compartment were two letters. One addressed to each of them. Hermione picked hers up and began to read.  
  
Dear Ms. Granger,  
  
Once again congratulations on becoming Head Girl. As you know your counterpart will be Draco Malfoy.  
  
After the sorting and the feast, you will be expected to meet with your head of house. Due to recent circumstances, that would be Katie Bell.  
  
Your duties as Head Girl will be explained at that time. She will also show you to your new living quarters. This year we have decided to make a change. To promote house unity, prefects from each year will be sharing a dorm. As will you and Mr. Malfoy.  
We also have decided that the will only be 1 prefect per house per year.  
  
The following is a list of prefects.  
  
7th yr  
  
Ronald Weasley (Gryffindor) Justin Finch-Fletchly (Hufflepuff) Faith Charles (Ravenclaw) Pansy Parkinson (Slytherin)  
  
6th yr  
  
Ginny Weasley (Gryffindor) Oliver Frost (Hufflepuff) Alicia Spires (Ravenclaw) Thomas Zambini (Slytherin)  
  
5th yr  
  
Logan Masters (Gryffindor) Jeska Heart (Hufflepuff) Andy Banks (Ravenclaw) Marley Goyle (Slytherin)  
  
Warm Wishes,  
Acting Headmistress Minerva McGonagall  
(Order of Merlin First Class)  
  
"Acting Headmistress? Where is Dumbledore?"  
  
"Haven't you heard?" Draco sneered. "Your precious Muggle lover has gone missing. Personally I think he finally went bonkers and ran off with a bunch of muggle carnies."  
  
She turned to Draco. Startled it took her a few minutes to recover. This was the first time since she stepped on the train she got a good look at him. "Wow!" she thought, "He may be a bastard; but damn I'm not the only one who's changed this summer.  
  
Malfoy's hair had grown out and was no longer slicked back. It seemed to be more silver than blonde now. He also hadn't put on his robes yet and Hermione could tell he had been working out.  
  
"Stop thinking like that." She chided herself. Getting a grip on thoughts she finally blurted out "Dumbledore? Missing? Have to tell Ron and Harry."  
  
Meanwhile back at the compartment Harry and Ron were playing a game of wizard's chess. Of course Ron was soundly beating Harry. Are we surprised? Harry let out a huge sigh of relief when there was a knock on the compartment door. "Come in." he yelled.  
  
"Aaron nice to see you. How's everything going? Meet any new first years?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah Harry. Most are nice too, when I can understand what they are saying that is."  
  
Ron laughed. "You know I've been listening to people talk like this all my life and I still have trouble understanding what some people say."  
  
"I met a friend of yours on my way here. Her..Her. she said to call her Herms since I can't pronounce her name. You guys never said she was so pretty."  
  
Embarrassed, Rom mumbled something that suspiciously sounded like, "I've never noticed before."  
  
Aaron continued "I have a few questions to ask you if you don't mind."  
  
When he noticed neither of them moving to stop him he continued. "As you know most of this wizarding stuff is beyond my comprehension. I only know what you and the ministry have explained. Which to be honest isn't much. The kids I met mentioned something about a sorting ceremony. Also who are He who shall not be named and the Boy who lived?"  
  
Harry sighed. "Well I guess those are fair questions. Ron you take the sorting ceremony. I'll do the rest."  
  
So with that Ron began.  
  
"The sorting ceremony is one of the first things you do when you arrive at Hogwarts. This is what determines what house you will be in. Harry Mione and I are in Gryffindor. They are known for their bravery. Ravenclaw known for their brains. Hufflepuff known for their loyalty. And last Slytherin known for their cunning, or as we like to call it pure evilness. Did that about cover it Harry? Don't worry though I'm sure you'll be in Gryffindor, seeing as we are your friends." He then gestured to Harry saying as if saying your turn.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and began. "Many years ago there was a man who decided that anyone without 'pure blood' should not be allowed in the muggle world. He decided to rid the world of muggleborns and half-breeds. To this day he is known as Voldermort or as you have heard 'he who must not be named'. I personally agree with Hermione who says and I quote, 'Fear of a name only increases the fear of the thing itself.' Voldermort wasn't the only one who felt this way; there were many pureblood wizards who agreed with him. They became known as Death Eaters. They killed many a witch and wizard in the name of purity. The ones who died were the lucky ones. Many were tortured and severely disabled. There was a prophecy made soon after Voldemort came into power. When he learned of this prophecy he set out to destroy a young boy. He however didn't know the full prophecy only a little that was overheard by one of his minions. He didn't know that by going after the boy he was marking the beginning of a new era. A group called the Order of the Phoenix was formed to combat Voldemort and his Death Eaters. They knew the full prophecy and did everything they could to protect the family. They were placed under the Fidelus charm. You remember me telling you about that right." When Aaron nodded Harry continued. "The secret keeper whom was one of the family's best friends actually had been working for Voldemort himself. He gave him the location of the family. At a small house in Godrics Hollow a family was torn apart. Voldemort killed the child's father then advanced on the child himself. The mother seeing what was going to happen threw herself in front of her baby and was killed by just two words. After the mother was out of the way Voldemort once again advanced on the child. He said the words of the killing curse, however when he threw his spell towards the child it rebounded and killed the body of Voldermort instead. It seems that with her sacrifice the mother put her son under the most powerful protection spell there is. The power of love. Voldemort body was dead however his spirit refused to leave. I had found a host body and began to feed off of it, hoping one day to return to full powering human form. This was not meant to be as the host body was killed. Many times he tried to return but was thwarted by the Boy who Lived. Finally a few years back he was able to return by using the blood of the young boy. Apparently he had passed some of his power to the boy when he tried to kill him. Only his blood could bring Voldemort back. He also marked the boy as his equal the day he tried to kill him. Leaving a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. This boy is destined to destroy the Dark Lord Voldemort."  
  
Aaron was so engrossed in the story that it took him a few minutes to realize that Harry had never told him who the boy was. "Harry who was the boy and where is he now?"  
  
"The boy is at Hogwarts in his seventh year."  
  
"So you know him?"  
  
"Yes very well." And with that have pushed his hair out of the way and revealed his lightning bolt scar."  
  
"Oh my Harry why didn't you just tell me to mind my own business? You shouldn't have had to relive that. I am so sorry."  
  
"Its ok Aaron you were bound to find out sooner or later, might as well hear it from the source then all the shoddy rumors that are false. Any other questions before we go change?"  
  
"Yes just one. What is a mud blood?"  
  
They heard a loud gasp at the door and turned to see that Hermione had just walked in.  
  
Hope you all enjoyed Please R/R. Thank you. 


	5. You have got to be kidding me

Disclaimer: Whether I want to admit it or not, I do not own any Characters that you may recognize. I have an imagination; however if I had J.K. Rowling's I wouldn't be posting Fan Fiction. There may be some new characters that I of course made up but then who knows I may have picked up them some place too. I am also sure the plot may be somewhat different but not completely original.  
  
I have decided to up the rating of this story to R. It was a suggestion by one of my readers because of the unsuitable language.  
  
I just wanted to recognize my only 2 reviewers at this time.  
  
RedWitch1 thank you for you comments.  
  
Duds56 thank you but hey you're spelling isn't that great either. Tee Hee love you.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"You have got to be kidding me"  
  
"Where did you hear that?" Hermione demanded.  
  
"When some of the kids found out I was, what you call it, oh yeah muggle born they called me a mud blood." said Aaron.  
  
"Who said it? I'll set them straight. Names I want names."  
  
"Calm down Herms I don't know their names. I was talking to a bunch of other first years and these kids overheard our conversation. That's when they started calling me that. I just want to know what it means."  
  
"Ok Aaron listen to me 'mud blood'" she spat the name, "is a foul name for a muggle born. It is like saying they have dirty blood. Don't ever let me hear you say that again. Understand me?"  
  
"No problem Herms." He said "but why are you so upset it's not like they were saying it to you?"  
  
"Because I was called one too."  
  
Harry and Ron watched this with interest. Ron was the first to speak. "Mione I know you're upset about that, but I can tell there is something else. What is it?"  
  
Hermione started to explain the letter she received in the head compartment. "I got a letter telling me of things that are changing this year. Let me give you the bad news in the order I received it. Each year of prefects will be sharing a dorm room. So Ron that means you will be sharing a room with three other people. This brings me to the second group of bad news. There is only one prefect per house per year. I myself get to share a common room and bathroom with Malfoy." Hermione let the boys digest this information before she shared the last with them. "Finally my letter was signed Acting Headmistress Minerva McGonagall."  
  
"What?" they yelled.  
  
"Dumbledore has gone missing."  
  
As Hermione said this she realized they were only a few minutes from Hogsmeade. "Lord will you look at that we need to change now."  
  
"But Mione?"  
  
"That's all I know anyway I'm sure we will find out more once we get to Hogwarts."  
  
As everyone disembarked the train, there seemed to be mass confusion. Hagrid, gamekeeper at Hogwarts and Care of Magical Creatures Professor, put an end to the confusion quickly. "First years over here. Hurry now." Waving at everyone else he said "You lot get in a carriage and be on your way."  
  
The trio waved goodbye to Aaron and climbed into a carriage. They were silent each analyzing the information they received that afternoon.  
  
In side the great hall everyone seemed to be sitting in their usual seats. They followed suit and found theirs. Hermione smiled. She was home. She knew Harry felt the same way. He however was able to spend all of his summer with Ron. Hermione was left to her own devices the entire summer in the muggle world.  
  
Her eyes roamed toward the head table and noticed two empty seats. McGonagall was sitting in the Headmasters seat and oh my Katie Bell was in McGonagall's old one. As she wondered what was going on she realized Professor Snape was missing as was whoever their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher would be this year. Last years had quit after she had been turned in to a bat for the third time. "We all warned her to watch out for the Weasleys products."  
  
There was a sound by the door and Hermione's first question was answered. In walked Professor Snape with the first years.  
  
"Move along you lot, could you be any slower?" Snape was clearly exasperated already. "When I call your name move up to the stool put on the hat and wait to be sorted. When you know what house you are in join your housemates.  
  
The sorting hat was placed on the stool. Everyone waited to hear this year's song. Sometimes it changed but most often it was the same.  
  
Students of Hogwarts  
I bid you hello  
What house will be yours?  
I will let you know  
  
I usually tell you of the houses four  
But I can not do that  
I have something more  
  
Please listen real close  
For I will not repeat  
We need our Hero  
So the light can defeat  
  
Where are you Hero  
I can feel you presence here  
You are so close  
You are so near  
  
The lady will find you  
So don't try to hide  
She will uncover your  
Light and noble side  
  
And to the lady  
Of whom I speak  
Please hurry lady  
Help us protect the week  
  
The great hall was silent. Everyone was looking around. They wanted to know who the hero and the lady were. Most however felt that they already knew who the hero was. Harry Potter of course, He was the 'Boy Who Lived'.  
  
"Silence" yelled McGonagall. "Time to begin the sorting. Hat I will talk to you later."  
  
With that Snape cleared his throat and began.  
  
Adams, Hester Hufflepuff  
  
Allen, James Ravenclaw  
  
Conner, Mike Gryffindor  
  
Fulton, Alice Hufflepuff  
  
Holden, Maxwell Slytherin  
  
Jackson, Carla Ravenclaw  
  
Keller, Aaron The hat paused. To the students sitting it looked as if that hat was thinking; but Aaron could hear it talking to him. "What is this?" it said "It can't be. They didn't have children and they are dead. Aren't they? Maybe not but I do know who you are. A piece of advice do not be fooled. There are things you and everyone else do not know about. Go to McGonagall she will help you." With that the hat yelled.  
  
"Gryffindor"  
  
Aaron got up and slowly worked his way over to the table. Hermione was gesturing for him to come sit with her. As he sat don she whispered, "What was that all about?" Aaron just shrugged.  
  
And so the ceremony continued with the last 6 being sorted into their various houses.  
  
When the ceremony was over Snape took the hat and handed it to McGonagall. It whispered something to her; she nodded but didn't look pleased.  
  
She stood up and addressed everyone.  
  
"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. Before the feast begins I have a few announcements.  
  
Forbidden forest is forbidden, don't go there. Quidditch tryouts are next week. Captains are as follows. Gryffindor Potter Hufflepuff Filch-Fletchy Slytherin Malfoy Ravenclaw Jennings  
  
New teachers will be Katie Bell for transfiguration and Remus Lupin for DADA. Once a month however Professor Snape will be conducting his class.  
  
Your Head Boy and Girl this year are Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.  
  
Prefects you know who you are please meet with your heads after you have taken the first years to the dorms.  
  
Classes will begin in two days time.  
  
Enjoy your meal." She then picked up the sorting hat and made her way out of the Great hall followed closely by Professor Snape.  
  
In the headmasters office she began by saying "Severus we have a problem." "I figured as much Minerva." he said. "Did you hear the song the sorting hat sang? Did it seem at all familiar to you?" she asked. "A little. Sounded somewhat like a fairytale my mother would tell me." "That's exactly what it was and old wizarding fairy tale. It seems to me that this fairy tale was based on fact and what we have here may be history repeating itself." She stated.  
  
"Just what we need now." said Snape. "Do you think the hero is Harry Potter?"  
  
"Honestly Severus I do not. Though I do not have any alternative suggestions. That's not all either."  
  
"Never is." he mumbled.  
  
McGonagall ignored this and continued. "That boy Aaron Keller. The hat took an awful long time with him."  
  
"The one sorted in to Gryffindor?"  
  
"Yes, him. Did he look familiar to you?"  
  
"A little; but you know how many wizarding families have come and gone form this school."  
  
"He's not."  
  
"Not what?"  
  
"From a wizarding family. His family lives in America and are muggles."  
  
"America? Then why is he at Hogwarts? Why wouldn't he go to our counterpart in the States?"  
  
"It was Dumbledore's wish that he and his siblings attend here."  
  
"Siblings? Muggleborns never have more than one child with wizarding abilities. Exactly how many are we talking about?"  
  
"Five in total."  
  
"Five? No way Minerva it has never happened. It can Never happen. That boy's family are not muggles."  
  
"Exactly Severus, exactly. I have a feeling we will be seeing him soon." 


	6. Our Rooms

Disclaimer: Whether I want to admit it or not, I do not own any Characters that you may recognize. I have an imagination; however if I had J.K. Rowling's I wouldn't be posting Fan Fiction. There may be some new characters that I of course made up but then who knows I may have picked up them some place too. I am also sure the plot may be somewhat different but not completely original.  
  
My Dearest Readers,  
  
It saddens me deeply to say that I, TimidOne, Goddess in disguise, has made a grievous error. There for I am using my otherworldly powers to banish Muggle born Colin and Dennis Creevey from my world of Harry Potter. They will be sadly missed by many and grieved by all.  
  
Your Author and Saddened Goddess,  
  
TimidOne  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Our Rooms  
  
After the feast was over Hermione made her way to see her head of house, "Good evening Professor Bell."  
  
"Hermione Granger, don't you even dare. It's Katie to you unless we are in class. Now give me hug." The two women embraced.  
  
They heard someone clearing their voice behind them and turned around. A sarcastic voice said "Katie how nice to see you."  
  
"Five points from Slytherin Mr. Malfoy. I did not give you leave to use my first name. However in all fairness you may call me Katie outside of class as well." She smirked at Hermione and sat down. She then proceeded to explain this year's arrangement.  
  
"Draco and Hermione as you have already been apprised of; you will be sharing a common room and bathroom. Here are the directions to your room. You password is Solidarity. You each will have your own bedroom, here are your keys. And do not lose them; no spell will work to open your doors. Professor McGonagall has a copy as do I and Professor Snape."  
  
"You do realize Professor Bell", Draco drawled "I will be complaining to my father about these arrangements."  
  
Katie sighed "You may try Mr. Malfoy, however it will do you no good these orders are straight form Dumbledore himself. It is your job to give the prefects directions to their dorms and their passwords. You must remember them also. They are as follows.  
  
7th Year  
  
Unity  
  
6th year  
  
Trust  
  
5th Year  
  
Constant Vigilance  
  
"I've noticed a pattern" Draco said sarcastically.  
  
Hermione raised her brows and in the same tone said "You think?"  
  
Before anymore could be said Katie interrupted "Here is the list of dorms, and Hogsmeade visits. Give these to the prefects please. I want you to assign three of them to plan the Yule ball using this year's school theme. 'Together we can accomplish anything.' Please use one from each year.  
  
Last thing, each of you must choose a first year to mentor throughout the year. You will help them with any problems they may have. They will also be allowed to attend the functions that you do, such as Hogsmeade and the Yule ball. House points will be earned on how well you get along with the student. Please let me know by tomorrow whom you have chosen for Yule Ball and to mentor. Malfoy please see to the Prefects, Hermione I need to speak to you for a moment. Don't worry Mr. Malfoy she will be with you soon..."  
  
"Like I care" he sniffed.  
  
"What's up Katie?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Before you arrived here I got an owl from Professor McGonagall. She would like you to mentor Aaron Keller. Would that be a problem?"  
  
"Actually no I was planning on picking him anyway. Any special reason?"  
  
"McGonagall didn't say. She did however ask for you to meet with her after you had seen your room and settled in."  
  
"I will do that. I was nice seeing you again Katie. I better go catch up with Malfoy before he goads Ron into pouncing on him."  
  
Katie laughed and waved goodbye.  
  
"Now as I said I am in charge."  
  
"In charge of what Malfoy?" Hermione asked "Ferrets are us? Just cut the crap. Everyone have your room assignments? Patrol hours will be marked on your notice boards. Any questions? No? Ok you may leave."  
  
She nodded to Draco. "Malfoy"  
  
"Granger! Stop! How dare you? Take over like some kind of queen and then walk off. Who in the hell do you think you are?" Malfoy was furious.  
  
In a calm voice she replied, "Hermione Granger, head girl, pleased to meet you. Now get this straight Malfoy, my appearance is not the only thing that has changed this year. Now good evening."  
  
She slid past him and practically marched up to their room. She heard Malfoy muttering behind her. Something about mudbloods and bitches.  
  
Finally she had reached the portrait.  
  
"Halt! Who goes there?"  
  
Hermione almost laughed at the soldier in the portrait but reconsidered after she saw that he was absolutely serious. "Hermione Granger head girl" "Draco Malfoy, head boy". She leaned close to the picture and whispered, "Order of Ferret first class".  
  
The portrait looked impressed and said "Sir is it is an honor and a pleasure to meet a member of the order." Draco was puzzled but was in too much of a hurry to get away from Hermione. He pushed past her and said to the portrait. "Solidarity." The portrait opened letting Draco pass. Hermione followed quickly taking in her surroundings.  
  
She had assumed that since it was a common room and they were trying to promote house unity it would be a combination of their two colors. However it was white. Absolutely no color anywhere. There were instructions on the door saying that they may decorate however they choose. They may not use their house colors though. Hermione decided it was time to pass the olive branch. "You decorate it Malfoy I have something I need to do. I have a feeling that whatever you choose will be fine. Do me a favor though. Save me some hot water."  
  
"Whatever Granger."  
  
Dracos P.O.V.  
  
What a crappy room. White? What the hell? Then he saw the notice. Oh great she going to want pink or some foo foo color. What did she just say? I can choose the colors? Is she joking? Save her hot water? As if. And where is she going anyway? To meet Potty and Weasel? What do I care?  
  
"Whatever Granger."  
  
He watched her walk out and then turned back to the room. "Time to get to work."  
  
Up in McGonagall's office, Hermione found Ron and Harry already seated. "McGonagall summon you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes. Look guys after this meeting I really need to relax. Do you think we can finish our conversation tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure thing Mione. We're wiped too." Said Ron.  
  
"Thank you all for joining us." The trio looked up and saw Professors McGonagall and Snape enter the room.  
  
Harry Ron and Hermione all began talking at once. McGonagall held up her hand. "Please just listen then if you have any questions after I will be more than happy to answer them. As I am sure you have heard by now Dumbledore is missing. He did however leave a note for professor Snape and me. Ms Granger will you do the honors?" She handed the note to Hermione and sat down.  
  
Hermione cleared her throat and began reading.  
  
My dearest Minerva and Severus,  
  
I have decided to go on vacation. I am sure you will agree with me that I deserve it. It has been many decades since I have had the pleasure, therefore I will not be accepting any posts. This means no owls. I know I have left some very important matters unattended. I leave them now in your capable hands. To you Miss Granger I ask that you research wizarding fairy tales for me. Misters Potter and Weasley, please continue you the research I have given you. Finally I ask that the three of you take a special interest in a new first year. He will need your friendship soon. Do not worry my good friends. Remember as long as there are those who are loyal to me I will never leave Hogwarts. When you need me I will be there.  
  
Yours Truly,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
"Any questions?" McGonagall asked as Hermione handed her the letter.  
  
"Only one professor" This came from Hermione. "Why wizarding fairytales?"  
  
"Miss Granger as I have known you for many years I am quite sure that you had memorized what the sorting hat said earlier this evening. Am I correct?" Hermione nodded. "Good the hats song was similar to and old tale. I suggest that you contact a Narcissa Malfoy. She had once been a wizarding primary school teacher. She should know every fairy tale written. Wizarding or muggle."  
  
No offense Professor but how am I supposed to get in contact with her? She would never take an owl from me."  
  
For the first time since entered the room Professor Snape spoke. "Perhaps I can be of assistance Miss Granger. Let me ask you who your new roommate is?"  
  
"He wants me to ask Malfoy?" she thought. "No fricken way."  
  
McGonagall stood. "Before you leave I ask you to keep your eyes and ears open. It seems there will be some strange goings on this year."  
  
"When isn't there?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione's P.O.V.  
  
Oh my Lord this is fantastic. He couldn't have done this by himself. She surveyed they room. Draco had decorated the walls a deep purple with gold strips running thru it. The couches were a royal blue with silver lining. And the carpet, my god it was gorgeous. Some how he had managed to combine all the colors in the room it was a purplish blue with ribbons of silver and gold throughout it. Well let me see what my room looks like. She took out her key and unlocked her door. Her room was decorated in the same colors as the wall. Wow it's beautiful. Wait a minute. Malfoy, get in her now.  
  
"What do you want now Granger?"  
  
"How did you decorate my room? How did you break in?"  
  
"Use you common sense Granger. That is if you have any. How could I break in there is no way a spell would have worked remember? After I decorated the common room, the bathroom and my room automatically were decorated to match. See for yourself."  
  
Sure enough the bathroom was the same deep colors as the carpet and Dracos room that of the couches.  
  
"Now if you are done being hysterical I suggest we select who will be doing the Yule ball. I really don't want to see you tomorrow."  
  
"I agree Malfoy the less I see of you the better."  
  
"I assume you want Weasley from 7th year." he said.  
  
"Actually Malfoy I don't. I suggest Pansy. I may not like her personally but her fashion sense is unbelievable. I also suggest Ginny Weasley for 6th year for the same reasons."  
  
"Agreed" said Draco. "For 5th year I say we use Jeska Heart from Hufflepuff. I assume the Ravenclaw prefect will be too busy with studies."  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
"Well Granger I've had about all of you I can take for one day. I'm going to bed."  
  
"Wait! Malfoy I need your help." Hermione groaned. "Oh god what did I just get myself in to?" 


	7. The Favor

Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own any characters, real people or places you may recognize in this story. However if I did I would be a very rich woman.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The Favor  
  
Draco stopped. "My help? The only thing I would be willing to help with is transportation back to where you belong."  
  
"Please Malfoy," she said. "I wouldn't be asking if it wasn't important."  
  
"Now I'm curious. What could the great Hermione Granger, know it all of Hogwarts, want with Draco Malfoy?"  
  
"I need you to ask you mother for some information."  
  
"What kind of information? You better tell me the whole truth Granger. I will know if you are holding anything back. Remember I am the master of deception."  
  
"Wizarding fairytales," she mumbled.  
  
"Speak up."  
  
A little louder this time she said, "Wizarding fairytales. I heard your mother used to be a primary school teacher and would know most of them."  
  
"I don't know where you got your information from; however you are correct. My mother knows every fairytale ever written wizarding or muggle."  
  
"I was asked to research the Sorting Hat's song. McGonagall said that it is an old story. Malfoy I really need your help."  
  
Draco thought hard before a smile crossed his face. "Tell you what Granger; I will do you this favor. In return you do me one. I will let you know in the future what I want in return. Don't worry," he said when he saw her. "It's not like I'm going to ask you to join The Dark Lords inner circle. Just a small favor for a small favor. Deal?"  
  
He stuck out his hand and Hermione hesitated. She knew she had no choice and slid her hand into his. "Deal." As he grasped it she felt a shiver go down her spine.  
  
"Why do I feel as if I just made a deal with the devil," she thought? "And what a handsome devil he is too. Where did that come from?" She shook her head trying to get rid of those thoughts.  
  
Draco removed his hand, leaned over and whispered in her ear. "A pleasure doing business with you Granger." He then walked into his bedroom and locked the door.  
  
"Did he just bite my earlobe?" Hermione was sure that he did, but had no proof. Dismissing it as and overactive imagination, she walked into her room forgetting all about the bath she had wanted to take.  
  
Dracos P.O.V.  
  
Dearest Mother,  
  
I would like to ask a favor of you. Would you be so kind as to send the book you gave me for my 10th birthday? The one entitled "The complete works of Fairytales. Muggle and Wizarding alike. School has been going well. The only thing that takes away form the honor of being head boy is the trash I have to share it with. I am of course speaking of the mudblood Hermione Granger.  
  
Looking forward to you're reply, Draco Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Well that should do it" he thought. He tied the letter to the leg of his eagle and said "Narcissa Malfoy, Malfoy Manor."  
  
Hermione woke early the next day. As she lay in bed she reflected on the events of the previous evening. Still uneasy about the deal she had made with Malfoy she remembered that she had not taken her bath. She grabbed her stuff and walked into the bathroom. As she filled up the tub she got undressed. When she was about to slip into the water the door opened and in walked Draco.  
  
Hermione screamed. "How dare you walk in on me like this."  
  
"Well," he drawled, "if you had locked the door I wouldn't be in here would I? Not that I mind the view that is. Damn Granger you are gorgeous. Too bad you're a mudblood." He let his eyes roam over her body one more time and walked out.  
  
Hermione flew over to the door and locked it. She was ashamed. Not ashamed that Draco had saw her naked. Ashamed that it actually excited her when he looked at her body.  
  
In the Great Hall Hermione was sitting with Harry and Ron. "Classes start tomorrow," she said.  
  
They nodded their heads and then continued their discussion about quidditch tryouts. Hermione let her eyes roam the Gryffindor table. She waved when she saw Ginny, got up and walked over.  
  
"Hi Ginny," she said. "I was wondering if I could talk to you in private."  
  
"Sure thing Mione just give me a few minutes. I'll meet you in the library."  
  
"Great see you soon." With that Hermione walked towards the door. She was careful not to glance at the Slytherin table. She didn't want to see Malfoy's face. She could feel her cheeks redden just thinking about it and glanced back to see if Ginny had made a move to leave yet. She hadn't moved however she had stopped eating and was staring at something across the hall. Her gaze followed Ginny's and saw the girl staring at someone sitting at the Slytherin table. At first she thought it was Malfoy; but upon closer inspection saw that it was instead Blaise Zambini. He was staring back at Ginny completely ignoring whatever Draco was saying. He look on his face was one of pure frustration.  
  
Hermione was shocked that she felt a pang of jealousy when she thought it was Malfoy that Ginny was staring at. She pushed those thoughts away and left the Great Hall, still avoiding Draco's eyes. When Hermione got to the library she took her usual seat towards the back. A few minutes later Ginny came strolling in.  
  
" What's up Mione?" she asked d as she sat down.  
  
"Ginny have you ever been attracted to someone you know you shouldn't? That it would go against everything you had been taught to act on these feelings?"  
  
"Oh God what do you know?" Ginny looked stricken. "Look Mione, it's not what you think Blaise and I are just friends. Honest.."  
  
"So you know how I feel then." Hermione said. "Well I guess if you were going to mess around with a Slytherin, you chose Blaise. He's one of the good ones."  
  
"Look you just don't understand," Ginny protested. "No one does. Wait what did you say? You weren't talking about me were you? No you mean you. Give Mione who is it? I know you have standards so it's not Crabbe or Goyle. You're also straighter than an arrow so it's not Pansy. Oh my god Mione don't tell me it's Malfoy. Anyone but Malfoy."  
  
Hermione didn't answer she just lowered he head into her hands.  
  
"Come on you can't be serious. Malfoy?" Ginny was stunned. "How long have you two been fooling around?"  
  
"No Ginny it's not like that, we are no fooling around. In fact we hate each other. I am just so damn attracted to him." She went on to explain what had happened in the bathroom this morning.  
  
Ginny thought for a few minutes and finally said, " Ok listen to me. What you need is a distraction. Someone to take your mind off of Malfoy. You are probably just feeling this way because he noticed you were a girl, not just one of the guys."  
  
"But who Ginny?" she asked.  
  
"Well I have an idea; but it will have to wait till the Hogsmeade trip. Do you think you can keep your hands off of Malfoy for that long?"  
  
"I hope so Ginny." Hermione was desperate. "Anything just help me. Now some advice for you. Be careful with Blaise. If Ron and Harry found out, they would hex first and ask questions never."  
  
"Speak of the devils," Ginny said under her breath.  
  
Hermione looked up quickly, sure that Ginny was talking about Blaise and Draco. Instead she saw two thirds of the "Golden Trio" , as they had been dubbed, walking towards their table.  
  
"Hey Ginny, Mione" Harry said in way of a greeting. "I was wondering if we could finish that conversation now?" he asked looking at Hermione.  
  
"Sure thing Harry. I will talk to you later Ginny. Don't forget about the meeting this afternoon."  
  
Ginny waved goodbye and Ron and Harry sat down. "Everything ok?" Harry asked her.  
  
"Of course just anxious to hear the rest of the story." Harry looked at her suspiciously, not entirely convinced that she was telling the truth. He however began the story where he had left off the previous day.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Boys wake up. Harry Ron wake up now."  
  
"Yes mum," Ron muttered and opened his eyes. "Sorry Shelli forgot where I was for a moment."  
  
"That's ok dear, I'm sure I sound just like Molly."  
  
Ron was half awake but was sure that he just heard his mother's name. "What was that," he asked?  
  
"I said I probably sounded like Molly."  
  
"How do you know my mothers name?"  
  
" Once again Ron I'm at a loss. Dumbledore probably mentioned it."  
  
"I guess said Ron."  
  
"Anyway please wake up Harry . There are showers to be taken and breakfast to eat."  
  
Ron shook Harry awake. "Get a move on Harry or you will miss breakfast."  
  
They both took their turn in the bathroom and then headed into the kitchen.  
  
"God Shelli that smells great," said Harry. "Where is everyone?"  
  
"Here there and everywhere," she laughed. "Mikes sleeping; but everyone else is at one camp or another. Now sit down to eat."  
  
Harry whispered to Ron, "She sounds just like your mum."  
  
"I know Harry, I know."  
  
After breakfast was over the boys asked for directions to the Library. Shelli took out a bus scheduled and explained to them how to get there. "I have some things to do today; but I will pick you up about three o clock. That should give you enough time. If you need to bring home anything, I will help you when I get there."  
  
The boys said goodbye and headed out the door. As soon as they were on the sidewalk, Ron went to pull his wand out of his backpack. "What are you doing," Harry said. "Put that thing away."  
  
Ron was puzzled. "How are we going to catch the bus then?"  
  
"This isn't London," Harry said. "Its muggle America. There is no Knights bus here. Just follow me."  
  
The boys got to the library and immediately got directions to the Native American section. Time passed quickly. Neither friend had glanced at the clock all day. They had felt a tap on their shoulders. Harry jumped.  
  
"God Shelli you scared me."  
  
"Hello boys find anything useful," she asked?  
  
Both shook their heads.  
  
"Well dears you are in luck; because I think I found exactly what you are looking for."  
  
"You have got to be kidding. This is fantastic. Tell me how you did it." Harry wouldn't stop talking.  
  
"I will tell you all about it after we pick the kids up and eat dinner.  
  
Dinner was an exciting affair. Everyone was talking at once. Harry now knew what they all had done that day. He wished his childhood had been like this. Ron couldn't believe how much this reminded him of home. He missed his family very much at this point.  
  
After dinner the kids went in to the living room to watch TV. Ron looked as if he wanted go with them, so Harry motioned for him to go. He would fill him in later.  
  
Hermione swore she heard Ron singing something under his breath. It sounded like pineapple and under the sea. Hermione told herself to make sure she asked Harry who Sponge Bob Squarepants was.  
  
Harry oblivious to this continued.  
  
"Well Harry," Shelli said. "After you left, I made a phone call. A friend of mine had suggested I talk to an art history professor at the local college. I gave the man a call and set up meeting with him. I ran my errands and met with him around noon. As soon as I mentioned what it was I was looking for, he gave me a name of an art collector he was sure was in possession of it. I thanked him and came home. I called her and she is more than happy to meet with us. She has the artifact in her possession and may be willing to part with it. It seems she's not very fond of it."  
  
"This is great news," Harry said excitedly. "We will need to see it and verify that it's what we are looking for though."  
  
"I realized that and had her email me pictures, a history of the object and her asking price. I am planning on forwarding them to Professor Dumbledore. I am sure he will know if this is the real deal."  
  
"I don't know how to tell you this," Harry said, a little embarrassed. "I am sure Dumbledore doesn't have a computer let alone e-mail."  
  
"Of course he does silly. How do you think he contacted me in the first place."  
  
Sure enough several days later there was an e-mail from Dumbledore. He verified the authenticity and had taken it upon himself to contact the seller personally. Everything was taken care of and all Harry had to do was drop of the check.  
  
Hermione shook her head. Wow, e-mail? Dumbledore never ceases to amaze me.  
  
There was no reason for them to stay so they had made reservations for two days later.  
  
Shelli had asked if it would be possible to send Aaron to the burrow a few weeks before school started. He needed to get supplies and Shelli wanted him to experience the Wizarding world before he had to go to Hogwarts. Ron promised to ask his mother and send a reply by muggle post.  
  
"Before we got on the plane, Shelli asked someone to take a picture of us. She took several and gave them to Ron and me.  
  
"Oh Harry let me see," cried Hermione.  
  
"Sorry I don't have any on me right now. I will show you later."  
  
"One more thing Harry," Hermione asked. "What exactly did the artifact look like?"  
  
"A pipe Hermione. Like a smoker's pipe."  
  
How odd she thought. Hermione looked at her watch and saw it was almost time for her meeting. She said goodbye to the boys and made her way to the transfiguration classroom. When she arrived no one was there yet, so she composed herself and waited.  
  
The meeting went smoothly. Both Pansy and Ginny were so excited and flattered that they were chosen, they immediately put aside their differences and got to work. Jeska was a little hesitant at first; but soon got caught up in the girl's excitement.  
  
Hermione couldn't help but look on like a proud parent. She felt an arm slip around her shoulders and a voice whispered in her ear. "Look at that Granger. Our babies their all grown up." Hermione burst out laughing and Draco removed his arm. He looked at her questioningly; but didn't have time to dwell on it.  
  
Katie wanted to know who they had picked to mentor. Hermione had chose Aaron and to her shock Draco chose a Ravenclaw, James Allen.  
  
"Very well," said Katie, "I will inform the students. You will meet with them on Saturday. Also one day next week they will attend classes with you." Katie dismissed them saying she would see them both in advanced transfiguration the next day.  
  
The rest of the day was uneventful. Hermione decided to go to bed early. Tomorrow classes started. The good thing about being a 7th year was that they could choose their own classes. The downfall was Hermione only had two classes with Ron and Harry, Potions and advanced DADA. The rest of Hermione's classes were Advanced. The boys didn't want the extra workload.  
  
The next morning Hermione woke early. She decided to shower. This time she made sure to lock the bathroom door.  
  
When she was finished dressing she made her way to the common room. She was going to knock on Malfoy's door to make sure he was awake; but noticed a book on the table with a note addressed to her.  
  
Granger, I have fulfilled my part of the bargain. Soon it will be your turn. I will let you know in a few weeks what I want in return.  
  
Sincerely, Draco Malfoy (Order of the Ferret First Class) Very funny. Very funny.  
  
Wow she thought does that mean he actually has a sense of humor or am I in big trouble.  
  
She had no time speculate however. She picked up the book, placed it in her bag and made her way to potions. She had spent so much time in the common room that she had missed breakfast. Hopefully Harry or Ron picked her p something.  
  
Hermione walked into the room and saw that almost everyone was there. She found a seat near Harry and Ron. She surveyed the room and saw Malfoy in the back. She mouthed thank you and he answered with a curt nod.  
  
She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Harry handing her a picture. She smiled as she looked it over. There was Ron and Harry and what she assumed was the Keller kids and their mother Shelli. As she was handing it back she heard Snape say. "Five points from Gryffindor for passing notes Ms. Granger. Now hand it here." Hermione passed it to the Professor and mouthed sorry to Harry. He just smiled and pulled more pictures out of his pocket. Professor Snape placed the photo on his desk and started the day's lessons.  
  
As the class was walking out the door they heard a loud gasp and someone yelling "Minerva I suggest you come here at once."  
  
Professor McGonagall walked into the potions room and said, "What is it Severus? I am very busy."  
  
He said nothing but handed her the picture that he took from Hermione Granger.  
  
McGonagall gasped and said "Contact Molly and Arthur at once." 


	8. Hogsmeade

Disclaimer: Whether I want to admit it or not, I do not own any Characters that you may recognize. I have an imagination; however if I had J.K. Rowling's I wouldn't be posting Fan Fiction. There may be some new characters that I of course made up but then who knows I may have picked up them some place too. I am also sure the plot may be somewhat different but not completely original.  
  
Thank you to my reviewers.  
  
Duds56: You know if I could I would give you the whole story to read; however just not possible. LOL  
  
Redwitch1: Hope you're still reading.  
  
Nadia: Thank you. I am sure by now that everyone is anxious for me to reveal everything. I would if I could. My fingers just haven't written it yet. Believe me when I know you will too.  
  
I would also like to say that I am not very happy with this chapter but it helps set up events for later.  
  
Chapter 7 Hogsmeade  
  
Several weeks had passed. There was no news of Dumbledore. Ron and Harry were still researching the 'Pipe'. (A/N If someone could come up with a name for this pipe I would appreciate it. It's supposed to be a peace pipe. HELP!!!!!!) Hermione had narrowed down the fairytales to a few. Mentoring was going well and even Draco and Hermione were getting along. Seems that they had fallen into a comfortable routine. Ginny, Pansy and Jeska were making fantastic progress with the Yule ball. All in the entire castle had been quiet.  
  
That weekend was a scheduled Hogsmeade visit. Halloween was soon approaching and everyone wanted to stock up on candy and practical jokes. Hermione had planned on staying behind until Ginny had reminded her that Hermione had asked for help. Seeing how she was even more attracted to Draco now, as there had been no quarrelling, Hermione agreed. She went off in search of Aaron and found him in the common room.  
  
"Hey Aaron. I know I said we wouldn't be going to Hogsmeade today; but I remembered there was something I needed to do. Would you like to go?"  
  
"No Herms," said Aaron. "I am going to hang out with my friends. Have fun and bring me back something from the Twins shop."  
  
The golden trio plus Ginny strolled into Hogsmeade. Ron and Harry went to the Quidditch supply store. They had a match against Ravenclaw later that week and wanted to see if there was anything that they could use to their advantage. Ginny dragged Hermione to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. After their shop in Diagon Alley had become such a success they put Lee Jordan in charge of it and moved to Hogsmeade to open a new one.  
  
"Ginny!" Fred and George yelled as she walked thru the door. They drew her into a large hug, and then Fred said, "Hey Gin, who's your friend?" "Yeah," said George, "introduce us." "Sure boys anything for you two."  
  
She pulled Hermione forward and said, "Hermione Granger meet my two idiot brothers." Both she and Ginny began to giggle.  
  
"Hermione? Is that really you? God you look good. Come give daddy some sugar." Fred pulled her in to a hug. She then turned to George who was still staring. "Hello George. Nice to see you again."  
  
"Umm you too Mione. You look nice." "Nice? Is that all you can say George? Look at her she's gorgeous," Fred said as he gestured towards Hermione. "Yes she is Fred." With that George asked Ginny to follow him.  
  
As George and Ginny were conversing, Hermione asked Fred what they had new. He ushered her over to the new products. "I'll take two of those," she said pointing at a sign that proclaimed 'Skiving Snack Boxes. New and Improved. Guaranteed to be UNDETECTABLE.'  
  
"Hermione Granger, purchasing our products? No way. Don't tell me little icky Ronniekins has rubbed off on you?"  
  
Laughing she said, "Not at all Fred these are for a friend. You probably know him he spent the summer at the burrow."  
  
"Aaron? Well why you didn't say so. He won't want those though. We gave him a whole case before he left for school. We know how bad first year is. Here I know he wanted to try these out; but we weren't done with production when you all left for school."  
  
"What do they do?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"Let me show you my dear." He waved over a third year Hufflepuff and whispered in his ear. The boy nodded and popped the candy into his mouth. "Now watch." He said to Hermione.  
  
The boy opened his mouth to tell Fred it hadn't worked and a loud noise that sounded like a kazoo came out. Confetti followed soon after. Hermione burst out laughing. "Do Ron and Harry know about these?" Fred shook his head, and then seeing the gleam in eyes promptly handed her two for them and a box for Aaron free of charge.  
  
Ginny came over and told Fred she needed to speak to him privately. Hermione started to browse and felt a tap on her shoulder.  
  
"Hello again George. Did you and Ginny have a nice chat?"  
  
"Hermione," he said in a serious tone. "I was wondering if the next time you came into Hogsmeade you would be willing to have a drink with me at the Three Broomsticks?"  
  
She looked at George surprised and then remembered why she was here. "Did Ginny put you up to this?"  
  
"No," he said. "It was my idea I was just wondering if you were unattached. That's why I was talking to her."  
  
"In that case George, I would love to."  
  
Ginny came over soon after and they said their goodbyes. "Did he ask you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you said?"  
  
"Yes, but I don't know Ginny. He's your brother, Ron's brother, which means he's practically my brother."  
  
"Nonsense Mione. He's attracted to you. Besides you said you needed a distraction."  
  
"No Ginny you said that; but you were right. I'll meet him next time we are here."  
  
"Good now lets get back to the castle."  
  
"Aren't we going to wait for Harry and Ron?"  
  
"Look, contrary to popular belief, they will not get lost. And anyway I have a date with Blaise."  
  
"Well why didn't you say so in the first place?" They linked arms and headed back to the castle laughing.  
  
At the castle Hermione stopped in the Gryffindor common room. She gave him the box of candy from Fred.  
  
"Party in your mouth," he read. "Cool thanks Herms. I really wanted these you know. You didn't happen to bring back any Skiving snack boxes did you?"  
  
"No; but Fred said he gave you a whole case. That should have lasted you a whole year if not more."  
  
"Well you know how big my family is. I needed to get Christmas presents somehow."  
  
"You are selling them?"  
  
"Yeah at huge profit too. You know the first and second years can't go to Hogsmeade yet."  
  
"Are you sure I'm mentoring you? You haven't been taking lessons from Malfoy have you?"  
  
"No, but the kid he is mentoring is my friend. You pick up a lot that way."  
  
Looking at the smile on his face, she threw up her hands and said "Oh Lord!"  
  
Back in her common room she took off her cloak. The two pieces of candy she had for Ron and Harry fell out of her pocket. She thought to give it to them later and put them on the table. (I bet you can guess what's going to happen next.) She went into her bedroom and promptly fell asleep.  
  
Several hours later she was awoken by a loud noise. "What was that?" she thought. "Malfoy better not be throwing a party. In the common room Malfoy was standing alone with confetti flying out of his mouth. Hermione quickly ran into the bathroom and got him a glass of water. She had heard Fred say that this was the cure. She handed him the water and he drank it in one gulp. Slowly he opened his mouth. NO confetti, no kazoos. Turning furious eyes on Hermione, Draco started to walk towards her. She had been giggling but stopped when she saw his face. As he got closer she started to back away.  
  
"I'm so sorry Malfoy. Those were meant for Harry and Ron." He kept advancing. "Malfoy I'm sorry." Her back was to the wall, Dracos hands resting on either side of her head. "Draco." She said. "I am really sorry. You're scaring me."  
  
"Sorry Granger?" he asked. "NO but you will be. And you should definitely be scared because what I'm about to do scares the hell out of me." He leaned down and slowly brushed his lips across hers. Hermione just stood there in shock. When he started deepening the kiss she moaned and started to respond. When he felt this he backed away abruptly and strode in to his room. (Yeah I know, we all saw that coming.)  
  
Dracos P.O.V  
  
Did I just kiss Granger? Did she just kiss me back? What the hell? I only meant to scare her. That candy made me angry. What is she even doing here? She went to Hogsmeade. Draco ran his hands thru his hair and kicked the bed. Ok, he continued, it was just a momentary lapse of judgment. Won't ever happen again. If she brings it up I'll just laugh and tell her I was playing with her mind. That's all. Damn Blaise if I wasn't for him and his damn weaselette, I wouldn't even be here. Yep all Blaises fault. FUCK FUCK FUCK  
  
Hermione's P.O.V  
  
She watched Draco walk away. Did Malfoy just kiss me? Did I just kiss him back? Oh my god. What the hell? Am I stupid? She went into her room. I should have stayed in Hogsmeade. Ok I'll just forget about it. But what if he says something? I know, I'll tell him I was imagining someone else was kissing me. Yep that's what I'll do. She threw herself on her bed. FUCK FUCK FUCK  
  
Later that day.  
  
"Molly, Arthur, thank you so much more for coming." "Well Minerva, we would have been here weeks ago if it wasn't for Penelope giving birth to the twins. Percy is freaking out. I swear that boy is helpless." Molly said. "You said it was important. What is it?" Professor McGonagall handed Molly the picture of Harry Ron and the Keller family.  
  
Molly scanned the photo and smiled when she saw Ron and Harry, then dropped as her eyes landed on the female in the picture.  
  
"Molly, what's wrong?" Arthur asked, "What is it?" He picked up the picture. "What's the big deal? Wait isn't that.." he trailed off.  
  
"My sister." Finished Molly. 


	9. Revelations

Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own any characters, real people or places you may recognize in this story. However if I did I would be a very rich woman.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Revelations  
  
Dear Mrs. Keller,  
Usually we do not extend invitations of visit to parents whose child is of muggle descent; however we feel that it is most imperative that you visit us at your earliest convenience. I have included money for travel. A representative from Hogwarts will be sent to meet with you. Please send your reply and itinerary as soon a possible.  
  
Minerva McGonagall Acting Headmistress  
  
Headmistress McGonagall,  
  
Due to the seriousness of you letter, my husband and I will be leaving for London within two days. We will be accompanied by our children. As we have not had time to secure a hotel, please have your representative meet us at the airport. If I may impose on you further, please secure lodgings for my family and me. Enclosed is our itinerary.  
  
Shelli Keller  
  
"Minerva. You called for me?"  
  
"Yes Severus. I have just heard from the Keller's and they are on their way. Seems from the date on letter they will be here in a few hours. I would like for you to meet them at the airport."  
  
"Are you sure you wouldn't rather send Remus or Molly herself?"  
  
"No we are not sure how they survived the Death Eaters attack or why they are living in the muggle world. I do not want to accidentally scare them away."  
  
"Alright Minerva we will do this your way."  
  
Professor Snape walked to the edge of the Forbidden Forest and apparated to a bathroom in the airport. He checked the flight information and found that their plane had just landed. As passengers disembarked from the terminal he scanned the crowd. "Oh my lord," he thought. "There she is, Julianne. She's as beautiful as ever. There is her husband as well." They both had been as popular as James and Lily. No one talked about them anymore, Arthur had forbid it. Molly would break down every time someone had mentioned their names. Allen and Julianne Franklin, he remembered them well. He had mourned along with most of the wizarding community.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Albus, we have just received information that there will be another attack this evening."  
  
"Yes, yes Arthur we know. The Potters have been placed under fidelus." Replied Dumbledore.  
  
"That is good news sir; but they are not the only targets tonight. Molly's sister and husband as well. Julianne and Allen Franklin."  
  
"Have they been informed?"  
  
"Not yet, Remus is on his way now."  
  
Several hours later.  
  
"Remus did you make it?"  
  
"No Molly, I'm sorry. When I got there the house was burnt down. No one could have survived that."  
  
Molly collapsed. Arthur caught her and started rambling. "Julianne and Allen, Frank and Alice, the Potters. Who's next?"  
  
"The Pot.., Pot, Potters?" Remus stuttered.  
  
"Yes Remus," said Arthur. "Sirius has betrayed them."  
  
"All of them? Gone? How can this be happening?"  
  
"Not all of them, Remus. Harry, he survived."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Dumbledore took him to Lily's sister. He will be safe."  
  
End Flashback  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Fra. Keller, my name is Severus Snape. Headmistress McGonagall asked me to meet with you."  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Snape. I am Shelli," she gestured to her husband, "Mike, and our children. I would introduce them all to you; but we are extremely tired and would like to just go."  
  
"Very well. We will be traveling to a friends house and from there flooing to Hogwarts."  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Yes Josh?"  
  
"We just got off of a plane I don't want to fly anymore."  
  
Snape chuckled, something he rarely does. "Don't worry boy. No more planes, I promise. You will see when we get there."  
  
Everyone piled into a Taxi bus. "Grimmauld place," he said to the driver. "Any particular address," the cabbie asked? "No just Grimmauld place."  
  
The driver stopped at the corner and waited while Professor Snape paid him.  
  
He led them to a spot on the street. He handed them each a piece of paper and told them to read and commit to memory. As they did this, a house appeared out of nowhere. Everyone stood in awe. When they entered," he said "Welcome to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Please make yourselves comfortable. I will be back shortly."  
  
"  
  
He Went in search of another fireplace. When found the one in the kitchen, he grabbed some floo powder, said Headmistress office, Hogwarts and threw the powder.  
  
"Good evening Severus."  
  
"They are here Minerva. There is no mistaken it they are Julianne and Allen Franklin. What would you have us do now? They will not be up to any questioning this evening."  
  
"We have made up rooms here at Hogwarts for them. Arthur hooked them up to floo network. Just have them say, 'Keller's room, Hogwarts."  
  
"We will be there shortly."  
  
Back in the living room, the Keller's were about to fall asleep. "Sorry to interrupt; but we must be going. Please grab your luggage and follow me."  
  
He walked over to the fireplace. "You," he pointed at Josh. "Come here for a moment please." Josh walked over a stood next to Snape. "Ok I want you all to listen carefully. Please grab a handful of this powder. Step into the fireplace and say clearly, 'Keller's room, Hogwarts', then throw the powder down. You first," he pointed at Josh.  
  
Josh walked into the fireplace hesitantly; but did as he was told and disappeared with a puff. "Cool," said Stephen. "I'm next."  
  
One by one they all followed until it was only Shelli and Professor Snape left. She turned to him and asked, "I know you don't me?"  
  
"I wish," he said. "I wish". He then ushered he into the fireplace. When she had gone Snape picked up some powder and said Hogwarts, Potions classroom."  
  
"I see we are all here now," a voice said behind them. Everyone turned around to see a rather feline looking woman standing behind them. "My name is Minerva McGonagall. Welcome to Hogwarts. I assume you are tired, so I will leave you. Food will be sent up shortly."  
  
"Professor McGonagall," Shelli asked. "Why did you send for us? You're letter sounded rather urgent. Is something wrong with Aaron?"  
  
"No Dear. Aaron is fine. Everything will be explained in the morning. Please make yourselves at home."  
  
"Herms?"  
  
"Yes Aaron?"  
  
"I need to go see Professor McGonagall. Would you go with me?"  
  
"Of course is everything alright?"  
  
"No. I put it out of my mind and almost forgot about it. Something the sorting hat said. I have a weird feeling that whatever is going on, I have to resolve it now."  
  
"Then let's go."  
  
Hermione led Aaron to the stone gargoyle, said the password and took him up the stairs. At the top she knocked and walked in to Professor McGonagall's office. She was sitting at her desk with a worried expression on her face. "Good evening Ms. Granger. What may I do for you?"  
  
"Actually Professor," Hermione said. "I came with a friend." She pushed Aaron in front of her.  
  
"Oh my," said McGonagall shocked.  
  
"Professor," Aaron began, "I have been meaning to talk to you. DO you have a few minutes?"  
  
"Mr. Keller I know why you are here," she said. "I can not help you at this time. Please report to my office at 9:30 am sharp. All will be explained then. Ms. Granger, you and Misters Potter and Weasley will join us at 10:00 am. Please inform them. I will see you all tomorrow. Good Evening."  
  
"Well that was a waste of time," said Aaron.  
  
"No," Hermione said, "We just have to wait until tomorrow is all. Would you mind letting Harry and Ron what McGonagall said? I am this close to solving this riddle."  
  
"All right Herms. Thank you for going with me."  
  
"Any time."  
  
Hermione went back to her room. She hadn't been kidding when she said that she was close. She had it down to one fairytale. Now only if she could figure out what it meant. She opened the book, once again, to read the tale.  
  
*********The Lady of Light and her Black Knight**********  
  
Long ago lived a woman whom many ignored. She was a plain girl and not very social. Many years she suffered knowing that she would never be loved as a woman should be. As she grew she hadn't noticed that she became beautiful with each passing year. The townspeople continued to ignore her; because they didn't know how to approach her after all these years.  
  
One day the Lady was walking thru the market. She saw a small boy being tormented by a group of soldiers. She ran towards them and demanded that they stop. A solitary soldier strode up to her. He was dressed all in black. She asked him to stop the soldiers from abusing the boy. He just laughed and walked away. She chased after him and started pounding on his chest with her small fists. He grabbed both of her wrists and pulled her towards him. "For that wench, you will pay," he said. He crushed his lips to hers. She had been shocked at first but felt the stirrings of desire and started to respond. (Sound Familiar?) He realized this and pushed her away. As she fell to the ground the young boy came to her aid. "Do not worry my lady," he said. "One day the Fair Haired Knight," he gestured towards the one she had dubbed the Black Knight, "will be torn between the Dark and the Light. It will be up to you to persuade him to choose the light. In this lifetime it will happen naught, but many centuries away. Heed my words and do not fail. The balance of the Light rests in yours and your Heroes hands.  
  
Hermione must have read this a hundred times. The only thing she could figure out was she knew just as much as what she had learned the first time she read the story. Absolutely nothing. She threw he quill against the wall. She turned as she heard a chuckle behind her.  
  
"Granger I have watched you suffer day after day trying to figure this out. However much enjoyment I received from this, it is now just getting on my nerves. Here take this." Malfoy handed her a letter sealed with the Malfoy crest. "When I realized that you had found the story you were looking for, I owled my mother and asked her if she had any idea what it meant. She sent a reply addressed to you."  
  
"Draco," she whispered, "how can I ever thank you?"  
  
"Don't mention it Granger it is enough that I don't have to listen to your sighing every ten minutes."  
  
"I appreciate it Malfoy."  
  
"Back to Malfoy are we?" At her curious expression he explained, "You called me Draco earlier. Sounds better if you ask me." He then walked into his room.  
  
Hermione was shocked but too anxious to read Narcissa Malfoys reply. She broke the seal and read the flowing script.  
  
Dear Ms. Granger,  
  
My son has contacted me to ask for help on your behalf. It is for this reason that I am sending you this letter.  
  
Have you not realized yet that you are the Lady the story speaks of? Are you not searching for the 'Hero'? I realize that you may not have figured out who he is yet. Let me give you some clues. Who do you know who is fair haired and is struggling between the dark and light side?  
  
Please dear pick your jaw up off the floor.  
  
Hermione closed her mouth.  
  
I ask you to help him choose the light. He does not have long to decide. The final hours are approaching. Also please pass a message on to Professor Snape for me. Tell him Blondie says that the blacks are mobilizing. Will be at his home within three months. He will know what this means.  
  
Good Luck My Lady.  
  
Warmest Wishes,  
  
Narcissa Malfoy  
  
Hermione folded the letter. Tomorrow, I will deal with it tomorrow. She stood up and walked to her room.  
  
Headmistresses Office 8:30 am  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Keller, good morning. I trust that the children are settled with Madam Pomfrey?"  
  
"Yes Headmistress they are. Now if I may be blunt. Why are we here? I am tired of waiting to find out."  
  
"One moment Mrs. Keller, there are two other people who need to be part of this conversation." McGonagall opened the door, "Shelli and Mike Keller I would like you to meet..."  
  
"Molly? Molly right? You're my sister. Oh my god. All these years I had forgotten. We had forgotten," she said waving at her husband. "Mike, I mean Allen, do you know what's going on?"  
  
He wrapped his arms around his wife. All I know is that something definitely happened to make us forget. What was it? Oh my Lord I remember now." Allen looked into Julianne's eyes and saw that she did too.  
  
"Would you like to tell us," asked Molly?  
  
"In a moment," said Julianne and pulled her sister into a hug.  
  
"The children Allen we have to tell the children."  
  
"All of your children will be joining us at 9:30," McGonagall said.  
  
"No I want them all here now. Get Harry and Ron as well. Oh Lord Molly, I had your child in my home and didn't even know."  
  
"I could say the same," Molly smiled.  
  
McGonagall touched a silver orb that had been sitting on her desk and spoke clearly. "Poppy please bring the Keller children to my office immediately. Professor Snape, I need to see Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and I dare say Hermione Granger as well, in my office. Professor Sprout send Ginny Weasley to see me."  
  
"Anyone else?" she asked as she looked around. "Oh yes. Professor Lupin please escort Aaron Keller to my office personally."  
  
"Professor Lupin? Remus Lupin?" asked Allen. Molly nodded. "And Sirius is he here? What about James and Lily?"  
  
At the mention of the Potters everyone's face fell. The Franklins didn't notice however as four of their five children came in to the room. The children looked around and wondered what was going on. Julianne directed them to take a seat.  
  
Next to walk in were Harry Ron and Hermione. "Mum, Dad, what's going on and why are the Keller's here?"  
  
"In a moment Ron," said Arthur. "Take a seat."  
  
Looking around Hermione was sure she was just here as moral support.  
  
Ginny came in next and was told to take a seat as well.  
  
Last to arrive was Professor Lupin and Aaron. "Mom, Dad," Aaron cried, "What are you doing here?" He ran to hug them.  
  
"Minerva if that will be all, I will return to my class."  
  
"You are not going anywhere Remus Lupin," said a voice.  
  
"That voice, Allen? No it can't be I was there, your house it was gone. You couldn't have survived."  
  
"Maybe I should explain," Julianne said standing next to her husband.  
  
"You too? Oh Lord," Remus said as he fell into a chair.  
  
Professor McGonagall waved to Julianne to begin.  
  
She took a deep breath and began.  
  
"16 years ago we were known as Julianne and Allen Franklin. We lived in Godrics Hollow and were very happy despite everything that had been going on. Allen had started to receive owls at least five times a day. He was never happy after reading them and would burn them before I could read them. I asked him what was going on; but he just told me it was Ministry business. Allen was a well respected Auror. One day while he was sleeping an owl arrived addressed to me. I opened it. It was a message from Lucius Malfoy. He said that if I didn't convince my husband to join the dark side we would be next. I was smart enough to realize what that had meant. We had just heard about the Longbottoms. I woke Allen up immediately and showed him the letter. He told me not to worry he would handle it. Two nights later there was a knock on the door and opened it up. There was Lily and her baby. It seems that The Dark Lord had been harassing them as well and they needed to go into hiding. She had wanted to say goodbye. I didn't want to burden her with anything else so I never told her what was going on. She was the last friend I saw before today. Later on that night there was another knock on the door. I assumed it was James coming over to say goodbye to Allen. I opened the door and in walked Lucius. He was sneering at me and moved aside to let the Dark Lord himself into my house. I screamed Allen's name and he came running. 'Join me' he said. When Allen refused he told to Malfoy to take care of us. He had others to recruit. Before Allen could draw his wand I felt a hand on my shoulder. We had been portkeyed somewhere. I went to thank whoever it was and heard a woman's voice say Obliviate. Next thing we knew we woke in a hospital in America with no memory. The Nurses had told us that a woman brought us in told them our names were Shelli and Mike Keller and had been in a car accident. There was no other information to go on and all searches turned up nothing. The hospital referred us to an agency that helped us get jobs and find a home. An older lady befriended us and became a mother to us. The children even call her Grandma. Oh Allen what are we going to tel her. I am not going back to America. This is our home. What are we going to do?"  
  
"Hush Luv," he said. "We will figure it out."  
  
"Mum, Dad, how come I never heard of Aunt Julianne?" asked Ron.  
  
"I forbid everyone to speak of her or Allen. It upset your mother too much. I assume you brothers all forgot after time." Arthur said.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Yes Aaron?"  
  
"That means Ron and Ginny are my cousins?" Julianne nodded her head.  
  
"Yes, as well as Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred and George. Oh Molly you finally got your girl." She stood up and hugged Ginny. "I wish I had known you as a little girl. Now you're a woman."  
  
"Molly let me introduce to you, your nephews and niece. This is Stephen who's nine. His twin Joshua, Tyler who is seven and his twin Tarra."  
  
"Oh Julianne, I don't know how you do it. Fred and George were enough for me."  
  
Julianne laughed, "It isn't easy.  
  
"Remus?" said Allen. "It is so good to see you again."  
  
"I just don't understand it," Professor Lupin said. "I went to warn you that evening. We had just found out what they had been planning. When I got there your house was gone. I thought I had lost my two of my best friends that night."  
  
"Two of your best friends," asked Allen. "Surely not Sirius?"  
  
Remus shook his head. "No he died two years ago."  
  
"Peter then, right?"  
  
"No Mr. Franklin not Pettigrew." Said Harry in a whisper. "It was my parents."  
  
"Lily and James? What happened to the fidelus? They should have been safe."  
  
"Pettigrew was their secret keeper. He betrayed them to Voldemort."  
  
Allen blanched at the name but was in shock that one of the marauders could turn on another.  
  
"May I suggest that you all retire to the Franklins room? Students you are all excused from classes today. Good luck," said McGonagall. "Julianne I just wanted to let you know that you have been missed. You and Lily were my most promising students. Aside from Ms. Granger that is. Allen Franklin I suggest you have a word with your son. It seems his looks are not the only thing he acquired from you. If I recall you had quite and entrepnuership going as well? Please stop in later so we can discuss your plans."  
  
"Ms. Granger, are you not going with everyone else?"  
  
"No Professor McGonagall, I really don't think I'm needed right now. However if I may go to Hogsmeade to inform George and Fred? I will also send owls to Charlie, Bill and Percy. "  
  
"Of course Ms. Granger, do be careful though. In fact wait one minute." McGonagall touched the orb on her desk once more. "Professor Snape please send up Mr. Malfoy. Please inform his teachers as well as Ms. Grangers that they are running an errand and will not return this afternoon."  
  
"Yes Professor right away," said Snape.  
  
Draco entered the office sneering at Hermione as he sat down.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall said. "I asked you here because I want you to escort Ms. Granger to Hogsmeade. There is also no need for you to return before dinner. Enjoy your day out. Ms. Granger please let Mr. Malfoy know what his mother wrote to you about."  
  
"How did you know professor," Hermione asked?  
  
"Mrs. Malfoy owled me as well. Good Day you two."  
  
"Well Granger after you.... 


	10. Story Time

Disclaimer: Whether I want to admit it or not, I do not own any Characters that you may recognize. I have an imagination; however if I had J.K. Rowling's I wouldn't be posting Fan Fiction. There may be some new characters that I of course made up but then who knows I may have picked up them some place too. I am also sure the plot may be somewhat different but not completely original.  
  
To my readers,  
  
I am almost done writing this story, just 5 more written chapters to go. I also wanted to say that I'm sorry if I offend anyone; but Draco Malfoy will be severely OOC for awhile. I will however bring him back to his true self.  
  
TimidOne  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Story Time  
  
Hermione was silent on the trip into Hogsmeade. She was reflecting on everything she had learned last night and this morning, Malfoy's a hero, I'm the lady of light, Aarons a pure blood, and his parents had been supposed dead for 16 yrs. She hoped there would be no surprises for awhile.  
  
"Granger, you have been ignoring me this whole time. I don't like to be ignored. I am doing this as a favor to you, at least have the decency to talk to me."  
  
"I'm sorry, Draco. I mean Malfoy," said Hermione, "I've just been thinking."  
  
"About what McGonagall said you had something to tell me. Well," he drawled, "spit it out."  
  
Hermione just handed Draco the letter from his mother. As he was reading it his eyes got wider. She couldn't read the expression in them, but that wasn't anything new.  
  
"Malfoy are you ok?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah sure I'm great," he said sarcastically. "I find out I'm some God damn hero in a stupid fricken fairytale. The woman who's supposed to save me is a mudblood, and everyone assumes I am joining the Dark Lord. Well Granger let me put yours and my mother's minds to rest. As much as I agree with Voldemorts ideals, I don't agree with his methods, and I definitely don't bow to anyone."  
  
"SO you will join the light side?"  
  
"Did you not hear what I just said? I bow to no one and that includes your precious muggle loving Dumbledore. Give me one good reason why I should join you."  
  
"Because it's the right thing to do," she mumbled.  
  
"Says who?" Draco yelled. "You? Dumbledore? Potter? I don't care what you people think. I am no hero. That's Saint Potter's job, remember?"  
  
Hermione said softly, "Because your mother wants you to."  
  
Draco stopped pacing and turned around. Hurt and anger flashed thru his eyes. He stared at Hermione, a storm of emotions passing over his face. Finally the only look he had was one of resignation.  
  
"I know," he whispered. "That is why I'll never join the dark side. Eventually I will choose the light. My mother is the only woman who has loved me. She's the only one I will ever love. If evil takes over she will never be free. Neither will I. I've always known this; but held on to the illusion that I had a choice."  
  
A single tear rolled down his face. Hermione listened to his speech, her heart breaking with each word. She saw the tear fall from his eye and unconsciously reached up to wipe it away. Draco grabbed her hand and roughly pulled it away from her face.  
  
"You know Draco," she said. "I could love you if you let me."  
  
"Sure you could Hermione, but I could never love you." He looked at her with sorrow, and dropped her hand. "If you know what is good for you, you will never touch me again. Lets just do what we came here to do."  
  
His words made her angry and sad at the same time. She had no idea how to react, so she just walked to the twins shop. At the door she asked Draco to wait outside.  
  
"Are you crazy? No I won't wait outside."  
  
She sighed and walked thru the door.  
  
Inside the shop George was standing at the counter. She swept thru the room with her eyes; but didn't see Fred. "George," Hermione said. He lifted his head and smiled.  
  
"Hermione what are you doing here? Why aren't you in school? Sneaking out again? Where's Harry and Ron, and why are you with Malfoy?"  
  
"Harry and Ron are back at school, Malfoy's here as a favor to McGonagall. I came to see you because there is something I need to tell you and Fred. Is he around?"  
  
"No he went out but should be back in a few minutes. What's all this about Mione?"  
  
"Well George, let me just say that your family just got a whole lot larger."  
  
Before George could ask Hermione what she meant Fred walked into the shop. "Well, well, well if it isn't my little Hermione. Come on now give me some loving." Hermione laughed and gave Fred a huge hug.  
  
"Fred stop molesting Mione, she came here to tell us something," said George.  
  
Hermione gestured for them all to sit. Draco who had been standing in the back of the room moved closer to the trio but didn't make a move to sit with them.  
  
Hermione began. "Do you two remember the boy who stayed with your mum this summer?" At their nods she continued. "Well guys it seems he's your cousin."  
  
"Come on Mione, Aaron's muggle born, he's not related to us." George said.  
  
"Just listen to me ok? Have you two ever heard of Allen and Julianne Franklin?"  
  
"A gasp was heard form behind them. Hermione had almost forgotten that Draco was in the room. She was about to say something when Draco just started talking.  
  
"My father was always bragging about that night in Godric's Hollow. It was the night Potters parents were killed. It was a shining point in the Death eaters circle. Lucuis had been proud that the Dark Lord gave him such an important assignment. Allen Franklin was a very powerful wizard. He was an Anigmus and could use wand less magic. Because of this he was a well known Auror. He was just the kind of wizard the Voldemort wanted in his inner circle. He had given Franklin several opportunities to join him. On that night Lucuis and Voldemort showed up at the Franklins home. He asked once for Allen to join him. When he denied the dark side, the order to kill them was given. Father was ecstatic to say the least." Draco fell silent as he remembered his father telling him of the curse he used to destroy their house. How the Franklins just disintegrated leaving behind no trace that they were ever there. His father's eyes would sparkle every time he told this tale. It was that night that Lucuis knew he was destined for great things.  
  
"Are you saying they are still alive," he asked. At Hermione's nod he felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. Glee. Finally he had something to hurt his father with. Lucuis was done abusing him and his mother. This meant he wouldn't have to choose. He could live his life without ever choosing the light or dark.  
  
"Wait," said George. "Fred do remember when we were younger? Our brothers never had a problem including us in their conversations; but sometimes we would walk in to a room and they would be talking in hushed tones. When they would see us they would stop talking altogether. Sometimes I heard the name Aunt Julianne."  
  
Fred nodded he remembered this too. He had been so hurt. He was sure that his brothers had been playing a game that they didn't want to include the twins in on. He finally spoke. "So Julianne and Allen Franklin are our aunt and uncle? And Aaron and the rest of the kids are our cousins? Just one question. How did they survive that night?"  
  
Hermione began to tell the tale. Draco listened to every word she had been saying, staring at her full gorgeous lips the whole time. "Damn it," Draco thought, "this is Mudblood Granger I am thinking about."  
  
"SO?"  
  
"What do you mean so?" Draco said to the voice in his head.  
  
"DRACO HAVENT YOU JUST FOUND THE KEY TO YOUR FREEDOM? FREEDOM IT MEANS YOU CAN CHOOSE TO BE WITH WHO YOU WANT."  
  
"I can't just go back on everything I have been taught."  
  
"WHAT DO I CARE BE AS UNHAPPY AS YOU WANT."  
  
"You don't understand," he said to the voice, "I can never have her..never."  
  
Hermione finally finished the story. Everyone was speechless. She looked at the twins. Mirrored images of disbelief were on their faces. Dracos head was bowed but Hermione could see determination as well as sorrow in his posture. Before she could figure out what this meant, Fred spoke up. "Right then, off to Hogwarts. Come on George, time to meet our long lost family. You coming Mione?"  
  
Hermione declined saying that she had to post owls to the rest of the Weasleys and wanted to hang out in Hogsmeade for awhile. The twins decided to close shop for the day and took off for Hogwarts. Hermione drug a still silent Draco to the owlery and then to the Three Broomsticks. Soon they were settled at a table. Each with a mug of butterbeer. When Draco hadn't spoke for a while Hermione began to get worried.  
  
"Draco? What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing Granger. Look I need to go. Do you think you could stay out of trouble until I get back?" Before she could answer him he disapparated. She decided to go window shopping and stood up to leave. An older wizard sat down at her table.  
  
"Miss Granger...."  
  
Draco apparated to the front steps of Malfoy Manor. As he walked thru the foyer the mansion seemed more quiet than usual. He walked past the parlor and up to his mother suite of rooms. He was about to enter her personal study when he heard his mother voice.  
  
"Of course I know what I'm doing," he heard his mother say. "No, no one knows it was me. Do you think I wouldn't be careful? Lucuis would kill me if he had known what I did. Alright I understand. I'll be there. Just give me two hours to tie up some loose ends."  
  
When the room was silent Draco walked in. "Mother?"  
  
Narcissa turned around and stared at her son in shock. "Draco, how nice to see you. What are you doing her darling?"  
  
"Well mother I came to tell you that I had found our way to freedom; but I see you are way ahead of me." He gestured at her luggage, "Where are you going? Planning to leave me with Lucuis? Do you think I would be better off with him? I thought you wanted me to choose the light. But here you are about to leave me in the Dark."  
  
"Draco, you stop this instant," Narcissa yelled. "You will not talk to me like that. Did you really think I would leave you here?" When he didn't answer and just stared at her with icy eyes, she continued. "I am assuming that from your outburst that you heard my side of that conversation? I was talking to my cousin Nymphadora. I never told you about her because she was disowned by my family. She had married a muggle. She however is in the Order of the Phoenix." Draco sneered. "Don't you dare sneer young man. The order is something that I believe in. I would have to, seeing as I've been a member for 16 years." At his look of incredulity she sighed. "This is not the time to be discussing this matter. Help me pack and then we will go to your room and grab anything you want to keep. We are never coming back here again."  
  
Confused; but knowing he wouldn't get anymore information till he complied, Draco began to do as he was told. When they had finished, Narcissa gathered the house elves together and told them to go to Hogwarts and quickly. She handed each of them a piece of clothing as they were leaving.  
  
"Draco its time to go," Narcissa said. She led him into the library and said "Follow me." She stepped in to the fire place, said "Number 12 Grimmauld Place" and disappeared. Draco watched his mother floo and didn't hesitate to follow. He wanted this mystery over.  
  
A/N Sorry this was so short. I am hoping there are people reading this story . I have only had 3 reviewers. I am feeling a little disheartened. Please Read and Review. 


	11. More Fairytales

Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own any characters, real people or places you may recognize in this story. However if I did I would be a very rich woman.  
  
Thank you to my newest reviewer DracoFan I am trying my best to keep OOC out of this Fic but it's hard. The next couple of chapters written might take Draco OOC for awhile; but I am trying to bring him back. Also I included something in here that I had not originally meant to do. Just a little taste for Draco_Fan. Next chapter I think will be very much to your liking.  
  
Chapter 10 More Fairytales  
  
"Ms. Granger."  
  
"Professor Snape? What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.  
  
Snape slid into the chair that Draco had just vacated. "I am here because I just received word from a member of the order. It seems that we have a problem. As much as it pains me to admit, I need your help to fix that problem."  
  
Hermione looked into Snapes eyes. He was extremely proficient at hiding anything that could incriminate him. Voldemort still hadn't figured out that Snape was a spy for the order. Because of his double 'agent' status, much valuable information had been passed to the light side. Ron and Harry still didn't trust him; but Hermione had no such qualms.  
  
"What is it that you need my help with Professor?"  
  
"What I am about to tell you is known by only a few people. If word of this gets out everything we have been working toward may be in jeopardy. You can not tell anyone except for McGonagall." At her nod, Snape continued. "As you know by now, Julianne and Allen Franklin have returned to the wizarding world. Voldermort has gotten wind of this. We don't know how; but we think there may be a spy within Hogwarts. Or he has been able to sneak into Harry's head. We may never know how he got this information but we can do everything in our power to make sure he doesn't get anymore. Therefore you will not repeat any of this to Harry Potter or Ronald Weasley."  
  
Hermione thought that Snape might be overreacting somewhat but didn't say anything. She wasn't the top of her class for nothing. She knew if she protested in anyway Snape would not tell her what he needed from her.  
  
"The Franklins are currently safe at Hogwarts; however there is someone who is in great danger because of their return. It came to our attention that the woman who helped them escape was Narcissa Malfoy. I knew she had been a member of the order for years. Much information she passed us was very valuable. She was the one who passed along the information of that fateful night in Godrics Hollow. She didn't know if we could make it in time so she came up with an alternative plan. She told no one in fear that she may fail. Even when she knew they were safe she said nothing. She was afraid that if anyone knew they would be in danger once more."  
  
Snape gave her time to digest this information. Hermione suddenly remembered the letter that Narcissa had sent her the evening before. "Professor I received a letter from Mrs. Malfoy yesterday. She wanted me to pass on a message to you."  
  
"Well, what is it?" he asked impatiently.  
  
Hermione just handed him the letter. After he had read it thru he told Hermione to return to the castle. She was to go directly to McGonagall when she got there. Seems she was to be inducted into the order that evening.  
  
Meanwhile at headquarters Narcissa had just finished relating almost the same tale to Draco and Nymphadora, or more affectionately known as Tonks.  
  
Draco was flabbergasted. "It was you? You thwarted Lucuis?"  
  
"Yes son," she said. "I may have been a subservient wife around your father; but I was undercutting his authority any chance I got. He was a bastard. Anything he gets, he deserves."  
  
Draco just stared at his mother. What he saw was incredible. She wasn't the same Narcissa he had known his entire life. While she was weak and sniveling, this one was strong and defiant. He wasn't sure if he was happy with the change or not. On the upside, she didn't need him to take care of her anymore; however on the downside, she didn't need him to take care of her anymore.  
  
Back at Hogwarts  
  
Hermione had made her way to Hogwarts as fast as she could. When she entered the castle she made her way directly to Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Ms. Granger, I see that professor Snape has found you. Are you in agreement with our plans?"  
  
"Professor McGonagall, He hadn't had the chance to tell me what the plans were. All I know is that I am to be inducted into the order this evening."  
  
"That is correct Ms. Granger. This evening you will both be inducted after dinner."  
  
"Both?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes, both," said professor McGonagall. "You and Mr. Malfoy will become the newest members of the Order of the Phoenix."  
  
"Why Malfoy and myself?"  
  
"Because Ms. Granger, the information you have uncovered about the fairytale proves that he needs your help. Also we can not tell anyone of this. If Lucuis or He Who should not be Named found out they wouldn't hesitate to kill Narcissa or Draco. You would be attending meetings and passing along information to Mr. Malfoy. Hermione," she said. Using her first name after all these years. "I am asking you to do this as a fellow member of the order. We need you, Draco and Harry Potter to vanquish the Dark Lord once and for all."  
  
Hermione agreed though not without reservations.  
  
"Very well Ms. Granger. I ask that you floo to headquarters immediately."  
  
Hermione did as she was told. She wasn't sure why there was such urgency; but knew that there must be good reason. She flooed to Grimmauld Place.  
  
"Are you sure what we are doing is right?" McGonagall asked. "They are only children."  
  
"Headmistress I am never wrong. Those two may be children in age, but they are wise beyond their years. You know the rest of the tale as well as me. There is no time to waste. What must be, must be." said the sorting hat.  
  
Draco had been standing in front of the fireplace when someone or something knocked him over. He grabbed whatever it was and rolled it underneath him.  
  
"Malfoy would you kindly remove your body from on top of me?"  
  
"Oh I don't think so Granger. After all you were the one who tumbled into me. I would think that if you wanted some attention from me you would just ask. However this is enjoyable to."  
  
He leaned down and kissed her soundly on the lips. Hermione knowing she might not get another chance, responded immediately. She opened her mouth allowing him access to the inside. Draco took full advantage of this, running his tongue along her teeth and twisting it around hers. When she began to moan, Draco abruptly rolled off of her. She wanted the closeness back and tried to roll on top of him but he stopped her. "We can not do this Granger. It goes against everything I know. Everything you know as well. What would have happened if Weasley had seen that? Wouldn't be pretty I can tell you that."  
  
Hermione knew what he was saying the truth but wanted nothing more than to continue.  
  
He stood and watched her struggle to get up.  
  
"Thanks for the help," she said sarcastically.  
  
"Help you? You're the one who knocked me over. You're lucky that I didn't do worse to you then I did. Now kindly tell me what the fuck you are doing here?"  
  
"I was sent by Professors Snape and McGonagall. It seems we are about to become members of the Order of the Phoenix."  
  
"You're nuts Granger. Have you gone bonkers? There is no way, not now that I have the means to buy my freedom. The information you gave me will save my life. I can blackmail Lucuis to let us go."  
  
Hermione's heart broke for him. "Why do I always have to be the one to tell him the bad news?" she thought.  
  
With a heavy heart and regret swimming thru her dark eyes, she turned to Draco. "Voldemort already knows." She whispered.  
  
"What!" he screamed. "No this can't be happening."  
  
"I'm so sorry Draco. Even if he didn't know, do you think that your father would really let you get away with blackmail anyway? He would have begun to search for answers. He would want to know how they escaped. We both know that he would eventually find out about your mother. It wouldn't be pleasant."  
  
"Oh and he wont kill me when he finds out I'm in the order? He will you know. I am screwed."  
  
"He will not find out you a member. Only Snape, McGonagall, your mother and I will know."  
  
"Snape? He's a Death Eater. Seems you don't know everything eh Granger." Draco sneered.  
  
"Well Draco I freely admit I don't know everything; however I did know that Snape was a Death Eater. He has also been a spy for the Order of the Phoenix for years."  
  
He ran his hands thru his hair. "Damn it Granger. Anything else I need to know? Are you going to tell me that you're my long lost cousin next?"  
  
She shook her head; she had told him everything she knew.  
  
"One more thing, Granger, how do you know so much?"  
  
"Snape told me."  
  
The induction ceremony was short. Snape swore both Draco and Hermione in as the newest members. Afterwards they had dinner and then retired to the living room. Snape and Narcissa were deep in conversation, Snape gesturing wildly. Hermione was staring a little piece of lint she saw the floor and Draco was just sitting in resignation. Finally Snape turned to the teenagers and spoke.  
  
"I don't have to remind you two that this is between us. I assume you are wondering what the urgency is in this matter." Both Draco and Hermione stared at him not even bothering to answer his pseudo question. "When you wrote to Narcissa asking her to send you the book, she immediately knew what you wanted, Draco. Your mother is part seer and has known for years what you needed to do. She knew you were destined for great things, whether they were right or wrong. The story she sent you was not complete. She didn't want you to feel obligated to go thru with it. We know now that there is no way to avoid it. If you do not complete your destiny Voldemort will reign."  
  
Narcissa handed Draco a piece of parchment. Hermione surmised it was the missing page of the fairy tale. When he finished reading he stood and laughed.  
  
"You are all nutters. One hundred percent certifiably nuts." He threw the paper at Hermione and said "I am sure you will agree with me."  
  
Hermione began to read.  
  
Be warned my lady, if you do fail, the world will be bathed in dark. Your Fair Haired knight will become the Dark knight you imagine him to be. If the 'Hero' dos not fight alongside the 'savior', he will become the tormentor, far worse than anything you could imagine. Only you can save him. Only your love can turn his heart pure. So once again I beg of you my lady, do not fail.  
  
"Is this all? Is there anything else that you are hiding from us? No? Ok then let me just say that Draco is right. You all are nuts. You're telling me that unless I make Malfoy fall in love with me, convince him to fight side by side with Harry Potter; he will become the next Dark Lord?"  
  
Narcissa nodded with tears in her eyes.  
  
Hermione not feeling in the least bit charitable continued. "Well let me introduce you to the next Prince of Darkness. Draco will never love me."  
  
"I notice my dear you didn't say that you couldn't love him." Narcissa said.  
  
Hermione blushed; but then said in a clear unwavering voice, "Because I could love him. I am probably already half way there; but he will never love me."  
  
She stepped into the fireplace and flooed back to Hogwarts without another word. Draco didn't know what to say so he just followed suit.  
  
"What are we going to do Severus? We need to make this work. There is no way my son will become his father." Narcissa said this with steely determination.  
  
Snape just shook his head. "I don't know Cissa." 


	12. Dancing with the Enemy

Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own any characters, real people or places you may recognize in this story. However if I did I would be a very rich woman.  
  
I know it's only been a couple of days since my last posting; but to me it feels like forever. I have actually finished writing the rough draft. I will be rewriting and revising as I type. I hope to have everything out to you within a week.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Dancing with the Enemy  
  
Draco had been ignoring Hermione as she was him. As much as she tried to avoid him and anything to do with the prophecy, she couldn't push it out of her mind. She found herself thinking of this one day near Christmas Holidays. Unconsciously her eyes sought out Draco's. When they met Hermione was surprised. She saw something there that looked like regret and longing. Before she made a fool of herself she averted her eyes and let them rest on Blaise Zambini. He felt her eyes on him and turned and waved a smile on his lips. She returned the smile and he got up and walked over to her table.  
  
"Hermione," he said when he approached. "I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time it is very important."  
  
Ron had not heard his request and yelled "What do you want Zambini? You don't belong here."  
  
"Don't get your knickers in a twist, Weasley. I am just here to speak to Miss Granger."  
  
To Hermione he said, "Would you please join me?"  
  
Flashing a look towards Ginny who just nodded her head, Hermione grasped Blaises outstretched hand and walked towards the library with him.  
  
As they walked into the library, Hermione saw Harry sitting at her regular table in the back. "Blaise, I would like t talk to Harry for a minute. Please excuse me."  
  
"Of course I'll just be over here." He pointed to the new arrivals section.  
  
Harry had been spending an awful lot of time in the library. Today he had finally found what he was looking for. So engrossed in what he was reading he didn't hear Hermione approach. He muttered under his breath, "Hermione would know what all this meant, she always does."  
  
"Well Harry seems you're in luck then."  
  
Startled he looked up and saw Hermione laughing at him.  
  
"Any luck Harry? What did you need my help with?"  
  
"I did finally find something. The pipe looks exactly like this. It's called Orenda. The book says that it means The Sacred Power in Iroquois. I even know how to make it work but I need to find all these herbs. Here look it over."  
  
He handed the book to Hermione. As she looked it over she realized that everything on the list was easy to find.  
  
"Well Harry," she said. "This shouldn't be that difficult. The only thing is that these herbs can only be harvested at a certain time. I know professor Snape has some in stock; but of course he would never let us use them. I have to talk to Blaise now; but why don't we meet up in the Gryffindor common room tonight about eight o' clock?"  
  
Harry just nodded as he looked back to his books trying to find more information. Hermione was so proud of his determination.  
  
Harry wondered why Hermione was talking to Blaise. "I hope that he isn't asking her to the Yule Ball. Oh god I just remembered I don't have a date either. Guess its time to start looking." With that he packed up his books and left.  
  
Hermione made her way back to Blaise. "Ok Blaise, what's up?"  
  
"Hermione first of all I would like to say that Draco is the biggest ass I know. He may be my best friend but he's stubborn. He's hung up on this pureblood shit. I do know that you owe him a favor. Correct?"  
  
She nodded and Blaise continued. "I think I could convince him to collect if you are game." He proceeded to outline his plan to her.  
  
"I don't know Blaise," she said. "Why are you doing this for me?"  
  
"Because I love Ginny," he said. "She asked me to do this. Also we want to make our relationship public at the ball. So you not only get to return Draco's favor; but you are doing one for Ginny as well."  
  
Hermione weighed the consequences but soon realized he benefits outweighed them.  
  
"Ok Blaise," she said. "Work your magic."  
  
That evening after Ron, Harry and Hermione worked out the best schedule to collect the herbs, Hermione returned to her room. When she came thru the portrait she saw Draco sitting on one of the couches deep in thought. She didn't want to bother him so she tried to sneak behind him into her room.  
  
"Granger."  
  
Startled, Hermione tripped on the corner of the couch. Before she could fall Draco caught her.  
  
When she was steadied he let her go. "Granger sit down, I want to talk to you."  
  
Curious about what he wanted she did as she was told. "What do you want Malfoy?"  
  
"Look Granger you owe me a favor. I'm collecting. It's as simple as that. You are going to the Yule Ball with me."  
  
Hermione worked to hide a smile. Seemed as if Blaise had actually done it.  
  
"What if I already have a date?"  
  
"You don't."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Aaron told me."  
  
"Aaron? Why? Oh I'm going to kill him."  
  
"Shut up, Granger. You're going with me and that's final. We are also going with Ginny and Blaise. Of course Aaron and James will be tagging along. McGonagall said they were not allowed to bring dates."  
  
"Alright Malfoy a deals a deal; but just so we understand each other, after this I owe you nothing."  
  
"Agreed," he said. As he started to walk away Hermione grabbed his hand.  
  
"Draco, what are you going to do for Christmas?"  
  
"Well Granger, obviously I can't go home. Seeing as I have no place else, I will be staying here. Now what did I tell you about touching me?"  
  
With tears of frustration in her eyes she stood up and went to her room.  
  
The night of the ball everyone was in great spirits. Ron and Harry decided to go with Pavarti and Lavender. Harry asked Ginny but she declined saying she already had a date. He wanted to know who it was but she refused to tell him. Ron had asked Hermione but the same exact answer.  
  
Ginny and Hermione had decided to get dressed together and were planning on meeting the guys in the common room.  
  
When everyone was gathered together, Hermione was shocked about how good everyone looked. Draco was dressed in forest green velvet robes. She had asked him what he was wearing before hand. She made sure her robes matched his. There was to be no mistake whose date she was tonight. She dressed in silver robes with dark green piping.  
  
Ginny and Blaise matched as well him wearing black robes and hers were midnight blue.  
  
They walked to the ballroom together. Seems that they were one of the last to arrive. When they walked in everyone stared. The Slytherins were fuming as were the Gryffindors.  
  
Hermione glanced at Ginny who was staring down Ron, daring him to say something or make a scene.  
  
When Hermione was about to scream at everyone to stop gawking, someone made their way towards her group.  
  
"Well finally," Pansy Parkinson said. "I was wondering when you four would show up. It wouldn't be a party without my favorite Slytherins and Gryffindors." She then winked at all four. Harry had been watching this interaction with a lot of interest. He leaned over and whispered something in Pavratis ear. When she nodded he made his way over to the group.  
  
"Miss Parkinson, I heard what you said and couldn't agree more. May I have this dance?"  
  
Pansy giggled and grabbed Harry's arm. "Of course, wouldn't like anything better." Harry led them onto the dance floor.  
  
The rest of the group, that was congregated in the hall were shocked to say the least. Her were sworn enemies dancing and laughing. Everyone, with a few exceptions, meaning of course the die hard Gryffindors and Slytherins, decided that it couldn't hurt, to one night let down barriers and just have fun. Soon you could see Ravenclaws and Slytherins, Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, everyone dancing with everyone.  
  
Once the drama had passed Hermione got a good look around the room. She was glad that they had decided to choose the trio they did for decorating. Everything looked fabulous.  
  
After about an hour, the music stopped. McGonagall came out onto the stage and addressed the students.  
  
"Students of Hogwarts, I have never been as proud of you as I am this evening. Watching you put aside rivalries that are Hundreds of years old, is just amazing. In honor of this we have decided to extend the Christmas Holidays for another week.  
  
A cheer went thru the crowd.  
  
McGonagall held up her hand. "I can't stress how important it is that we continue this once we return to school. So on that note I would like to ask the Head boy and Girl to lead us in a dance, accompanied by the prefects and a partner of their choice."  
  
Knowing there was no way that they could back out of this; Draco led Hermione out onto the dance floor. The melody that was playing was slow and romantic. At first they danced stiffly, but as the song progressed, Hermione felt a slight pressure on her back urging her towards Draco. Ignoring this she took the opportunity to look around. Ginny was dancing with Blaise, their arms wrapped tightly around each other. Ron was dancing with a sixth year Ravenclaw, and Pansy had once again commandeered Harry. Smiling she thought that there might just be another Slytherin, Gryffindor couple in the works. Once again she felt a pressure on her back. She looked up to Draco questioningly. There was no emotion in his eyes. He started to lean closer, his lips almost touching hers. Just as he was about to make contact she stopped him.  
  
"Don't make me love you Draco, unless you can love me in return."  
  
Ignoring her words he brushed his lips across hers. Then he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Teach me Hermione. Teach me how to love, you."  
  
She buried her face into his shoulder not answering him just yet.  
  
After the dance had finished, Hermione went off in search of her friends. Draco did the same.  
  
As Hermione reached Ron she could tell something was wrong.  
  
"How could you, Hermione," Ron said. "What is wrong with you and Ginny? Slytherins for god's sake. And you," he yelled at Harry, "are no better." Harry was about to protest when Ron cut him off. "Don't even try to deny it mate. You can say whatever you want about house unity; but I don't think that includes snogging Pansy Parkinson out in the garden." Harry blushed, and told Hermione she was on her own. He left quickly. Just as Ron was about to start in on Hermione again, Ginny came storming over.  
  
"Ronald Weasley, you are the biggest prat that I have had the misfortune to meet. If you weren't my brother, I'd, I'd, well I don't know what I'd do but it wouldn't be pleasant. I love Blaise and he loves me. If you have a problem with that then tough. Oh and before you start on Mione again, you had your chance, you blew it. Let her be happy. Do you understand me?"  
  
Ron nodded slowly, hoping the ground would open up and swallow him. Lavender seeing this decided to take pity on her date and drug him out on the dance floor. She whispered something in his ear and he blushed. They danced cheek to cheek the rest of the evening.  
  
Hermione looked around for Draco and saw him standing in the corner taking to Pansy. She made her way over to them. She looked at Pansy and said, "I don't know how to thank you. I am just sorry I never realized what a good person you are. I hope we can be friends." She extended her hand out to the Slytherin.  
  
Pansy sneered at her and said, "You have got to be kidding Granger."  
  
Hermione was beginning to regret her decision to befriend the girl; until she laughed and said, "Gotcha." She laughed and pulled Hermione into a hug.  
  
"Well dears I am off, there's a certain Gryffindor who needs my attention." She winked saucily at them and went off in search of Harry.  
  
"Draco," Hermione said. "Were you serious about what you said earlier?"  
  
When he didn't answer right away, Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes. She left and ran to her room. In her haste to get away Hermione didn't realize that she forgot to shut her bedroom door. Soon she felt a hand on her cheek wiping the tears away. She turned and only saw a pair of gray eyes that still held no emotion. She backed away from him and said, "I told you not to make me love you, what are you trying to do destroy me?"  
  
Finally he spoke. "I meant it Hermione. I want you to teach me. I want to feel. I want to know. He then captured her mouth with his. She backed away and looked into his eyes again. This time she saw fear and uncertainty in the depths.  
  
"It's too late Draco."  
  
Thinking she rejected him he slowly left not hearing the rest of her words.  
  
"I already love you." 


	13. The Invitation

Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own any characters, real people or places you may recognize in this story. However if I did I would be a very rich woman.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
The Invitation  
  
"This is absolutely ridiculous," Hermione yelled. "I don't want to stay here for the holidays. You couldn't have told me about this earlier?" She slammed her fists on the desk in front of her.  
  
"Ms. Granger, I ask that you refrain yourself from abusing my furniture." Professor Snape said. "I am well aware that you are not happy about this; but it is for your own safety. Lucuis Malfoy has found out that Draco is linked with you in some prophecy. While he doesn't know what this entails neither you or Draco is safe."  
  
Hermione sighed in resignation, "Alright Professor, I will stay here; but I will need your help on something."  
  
Aggravated that he was still having this conversation, when he could be relaxing in his private laboratory, he asked her what she needed.  
  
"I am working on a special project and need these herbs," she tossed a list to him. "I had planned on gathering them on vacation; but that's not possible now, is it? I know you have them stored here."  
  
"Absolutely not," he said looking over the list. "When these particular herbs are mixed together, they form a very powerful drug. I will not allow you to manufacture narcotics on Hogwarts property."  
  
Hermione was about to protest when a lovely pure black owl flew into the room, dropping a letter directly on Professor Snapes desk.  
  
He opened it and began to read.  
  
Severus,  
  
I have received information that Hermione Granger will be residing at Hogwarts for the coming Holidays. What a fine idea. However, I do require your assistance. Ms. Granger is working on a project for me. I ask that you give her whatever she needs.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
"Very well Ms. Granger," Snape said with a sneer, "I will have those to you within twenty-four hours."  
  
Hermione nodded and made her way back to her rooms.  
  
When she entered the common room, she saw no sign of Draco. She hadn't seen him since the Yule Ball and didn't understand why he was avoiding her. She sat on one of the couches immersing herself in her worn copy of 'Hogwarts a History".  
  
Hermione sat up quickly, the top of her head connecting with Draco's jaw.  
  
"God damn it Draco what the hell are you doing, you hurt my head," she said rubbing the sore spot.  
  
"Me Granger? You're the one that just assaulted me with that know-it-all head of yours. You missed your train."  
  
"Doesn't matter, I wasn't going anywhere anyway. Seems that the GREAT Lucuis Malfoy doesn't like his son being linked with a mud blood in anyway."  
  
She had been about to say more when a knock sounded on the portrait. Draco went to see who it was.  
  
When he opened the portrait a woman stood there who he had never seen before.  
  
"Can I help you?" he said impatiently.  
  
He heard her mumble something. He couldn't make it out completely but he heard 'just like the asshole'.  
  
The woman looked him straight in the eye and said, "I am here to see Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. I know for a fact that this is the heads room and that you are Draco Malfoy, so I am just going to assume that Hermione is inside. So kindly move aside so I can talk to you both."  
  
"Draco, what is taking so long? Is it another of your adoring fans?"  
  
When Hermione reached the portrait she saw Draco arguing with some woman.  
  
"Oh Mrs. Franklin," Hermione said recognizing her immediately. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Draco was stunned. This is the woman who his mother had risked her life to save. He regained his composure immediately.  
  
"Mrs. Franklin, my sincerest apologies, please come in."  
  
She followed Hermione into the common room and accepted the tea that was offered.  
  
Hermione sat across from her and Draco soon joined them.  
  
"Mrs. Franklin," Hermione said. "May I ask what you are doing here?"  
  
Julianne began. "Well first of all I would like to say that I am surprised by your reaction Mr. Malfoy. I had assumed that you would hate me and my family. Rightly so too."  
  
"Why would you say such a thing? I have no reason to hate you."  
  
"It is because of me that you and your mother are living in seclusion."  
  
"And that is exactly the reason that I don't hate you. My mother risked her life to save you and your husband. She must have held you in high regard to do that. Yes, your return has forced us from the manor; but it was the best thing that could have happened to us."  
  
Julianne looked as if she was going to cry. Draco stood up and walked over to her.  
  
"Mrs. Franklin," he said a question in his voice.  
  
"It's Julianne. Do you think your mother feels the same? Do you think she would see me? I don't know if anyone told you but your mother and I were best friends back at Hogwarts. When she married Lucuis, he forbid her to see me. We still managed to meet, behind his back. Then she told me she was pregnant with you. I couldn't let her risk coming to see me anymore. I had no idea what would have happened if Lucuis found out. After that I saw her on the street occasionally, and when our eyes would meet they would be full of sorrow. Until that night I haven't even been in the same room with her."  
  
"Don't worry Julianne, I will ask her if she will see you."  
  
"Thank you Draco. Now on to the reason I have come visiting. It has come to my attention that you both will be staying here for the winter holidays. I want you both to join me and my family for Christmas dinner. Aaron has talked about you both so much that I feel as if you are family already. Before you protest let me tell you that all the Weasleys will be there as well as Harry. I love to cook, and the more the merrier."  
  
Hermione laughed, "I swear Julianne, you may not look like Molly, but you sire act like her. I can't speak for Draco; but I would love to come."  
  
Draco frowned. "I am sorry but I must decline."  
  
Hermione knew that this would be his answer but had hoped that he would have surprised her.  
  
Julianne's face fell, "I had hoped that you and your mother could be there."  
  
Draco started to fell guilty so he told her he would speak to his mother about it.  
  
They spoke for a few more minutes and then Julianne left.  
  
Hermione looked at Draco and said, "Are you really going to ask your mother."  
  
He looked angry. "Of course I meant it Granger. I don't say things I don't mean." He walked to his room.  
  
"What was that all about?" she wondered.  
  
Even more confused about the last few days, Hermione decided that she would confront Draco soon.  
  
In his room Draco was pacing. "Stupid woman," he thought. "I pour my heart out to her and she rejects me."  
  
He decided not to deal with that right now. He decided to contact his mother. Using the floo network he called for her.  
  
"Mother will you please come thru? I need to speak to you."  
  
Narcissa came thru the fire and asked her son what was so important.  
  
"I had a visitor today," he said. "Julianne Franklin came to see me."  
  
Tears welled \in Narcissas eyes. "How is she doing? Does she blame me for those lost years? I want to see her."  
  
"Calm down mother. She doesn't blame you for anything. She wants to see you too. In fact she wants to know if we would join her for Christmas dinner."  
  
"Do you want to go Draco?"  
  
"No. I honestly cannot see myself sitting with a bunch of Weasleys and Harry Potter."  
  
"I understand Draco; but I am going to ask you to do this for me."  
  
"Fine whatever mother, but I won't be nice to Potter or the rest of the trio."  
  
"I didn't expect you t be. Now where do I find Julianne?"  
  
"You can not go and see her. What would happen if one of the Slytherins associated with The Dark Lord saw you walking down the hall? The only reason I am safe is that everyone assumes that I know nothing and have been at school the entire time. If they see you we are both in danger, and all the ward at Hogwarts will not save me."  
  
Draco saw a flash of fear go thru his mother's eyes. "Oh Draco I am so sorry. I have put both our lives at stake."  
  
"Don't you dare ever say you are sorry again." Draco said angrily. "You never apologize for doing something that you know was right. Just give me a minute."  
  
He left his mother in his bedroom and went in search of Hermione.  
  
He found her once again sitting on the couch reading with her feet tucked underneath her.  
  
"Granger," he said startling her.  
  
"What is it Malfoy?"  
  
"I need a favor."  
  
"Oh really," she said angrily. "Well you know the rules. To get a favor you must owe a favor." Hermione was pissed. She had time to think since he had left and could find no reason for him ignoring her. She thought he had wanted her help.  
  
"Whatever Granger. Ok I owe you one. Now please go and get Julianne for me and bring her back here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I asked you to."  
  
"Fine Malfoy," she said as she stood up. "Just remember, you owe me."  
  
Hermione left and Draco called his mother into the common room. "I just sent Granger to get Julianne. I suggest you meet with her here. Do not leave this room. When you are finished floo back to headquarters. I am going to my room now and want to be left alone."  
  
"Draco wait. What is going on between you and Hermione? "  
  
"Nothing mother, she rejected me." He walked away.  
  
In his room Draco sat down on his bed. He picked up the silver dagger that was sitting on his nightstand. At the hilt there was a scarlet jewel. Then there were ribbons of emeralds twisting around the handle. He had seen it the day before the Yule Ball, during a special Hogsmeade visit. He didn't know what had possessed him but he knew he had to buy it for Hermione. He guessed he would still give it to her for Christmas. He didn't need after all; but had a feeling she did.  
  
Hermione had gotten Julianne like Draco had asked. When they returned to the common room she saw Narcissa sitting on the couch. She smiled as the two embraced and began talking at once. She made sure they had everything they needed and went to her room.  
  
When she got there she sat down on her bed and began to think about what had happened.  
  
"I just dint understand him," she thought.  
  
"WHAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND," a voice asked.  
  
Hermione looked around the room in surprise and then began laughing at herself when she realized it was her subconscious.  
  
"What the hell," she thought. "I am already going nuts, might as well talk to myself too."  
  
"I don't understand why he asked for my help and then walked away."  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY WHEN HE ASKED YOU A SECOND TIME THAT NIGHT TO HELP HIM?"  
  
"I told him I loved him."  
  
"BEFORE THAT."  
  
Hermione thought hard. "I told him it was too late. Oh my god he didn't hear the rest. He thought I rejected him."  
  
"LET'S GIVE AN OUTSTANDING TO THE BRAIN."  
  
Hermione was going to storm to his room; but she didn't want to make a scene in front of his mother. She would have to show him, so there would be no doubt as to her love for him.  
  
She made her plans and sent off several owls.  
  
Afterwards she lay down and fell asleep, thinking the whole time that he wouldn't know what hit him. 


	14. Christmas Presents

Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own any characters, real people or places you may recognize in this story. However if I did I would be a very rich woman.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Christmas Presents  
  
The day had finally arrived. She was going to prove to Draco once and for all, that she was willing to help him. She stood up and looked out her window. The sun was bright in the morning sky, snow falling on the frozen ground. At the end of her bed she saw all the gifts that she had received. She frowned. Usually she opened her gifts with Harry and Ron; but they were spending Christmas at the burrow. She, however, didn't dwell on it too much. She would see them this evening after all. She gathered together her gifts and made her way to the common room.  
  
Draco was already there, sitting on the carpet, and staring at a pile of presents.  
  
"You know Malfoy, the pile wont increase if you stare at it."  
  
"Ha, Ha, Granger," he said. "If you must know I am not used to receiving so many gifts. I usually only get one from my mother."  
  
"Well seems as if someone took pity on you this year."  
  
"What do want anyway?" he asked.  
  
"Well I always open my gifts with someone, also I know you may not like me; but no one should be alone on Christmas morning."  
  
"I don't need your charity. Just open them and let's get this over with."  
  
Hermione didn't need to be told twice, she tore in to her presents ripping the wrapping off with abandon. Ron and Harry had given her a three way best friend's necklace. She put it on immediately. From her parents she got some new clothes and a muggle camera. She opened every one of them until there was only one left. It had no name on it.  
  
"Look at her," he thought. "She's so beautiful. Stop. She doesn't want you. She said it was too late. I will not let her see how much she hurt me."  
  
Draco opened his gifts. He had received many from his mother; but the one he would cherish the most was a black leather journal, with his name inscribed in silver. There were two presents left, one was from Hermione. He looked over to her; but was too busy staring at the gift he had given her. He opened it and was shocked at the contents. It was a silver dagger almost identical to the one he had given to her. This one, however, had an emerald on the hilt and the jewels surrounding the handle were scarlet.  
  
"What is the meaning of this," he asked her.  
  
Hermione looked at him a smiled. "I saw that in Hogsmeade. I just knew that I had to but it for you. I knew you needed it."  
  
"Open your gift Hermione."  
  
Shocked that he had used her first name, she didn't argue. When she had finished opening it she started laughing.  
  
"Here I thought I was getting you a one of a kind gift. I wanted you to have something special. It turns out that it has something to do with that sodding prophecy."  
  
"I guess so Granger. Why did you want me to have something special?"  
  
"Because Draco I care about you." She was careful not to tell him she loved him. She wanted to be able to show him. Trying to change the subject she told him to open his last gift.  
  
When he removed it from the box Hermione gasped.  
  
"Well it seems you already know what this is. Care to enlighten me?"  
  
"It's an artifact once held by the Eriez Indians. It is some sort of pipe called Orenda. Harry and Ron were sent to acquire it this past summer. Dumbledore wanted it; because it predicts the future of the holder. That future is unchangeable. Whatever that person see will come to pass. But how did you get it. Dumbledore had it in his possession when he disappeared."  
  
"Well seems we are about to find out." He waved a note thru the air. He opened it and began reading it to her.  
  
Mr. Malfoy,  
  
I am sure by now that you and Ms. Granger are wondering why I have sent you the Orenda. I want you to use it. Ms. Granger has the ingredients needed to activate the Orenda. The only thing I ask is that Ms. Granger is present during the ritual. I do not know if there are any side effects.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
"Another piece to our puzzle," he said.  
  
"Are you going to do it?"  
  
He nodded. "I have to. I have to know if this is all worth it. If I really do make a difference."  
  
"When?"  
  
"After dinner tonight. Do you have everything you need?"  
  
She did. Snape had sent the ingredients last night.  
  
"Please don't tell anyone about this Malfoy. We don't know what your vision will be about. I don't want anyone getting their hopes up."  
  
Later that day  
  
Hermione had dressed carefully. She wanted to bolster her confidence and thought that this outfit would help.  
  
"Mother are you coming?" Draco asked.  
  
"Oh dear, I forgot. I can't walk thru the halls. I will just have to floo over there. I had promised Hermione she could walk with us. Be a dear and escort her."  
  
"No."  
  
"Draco Malfoy, I do not care if you like her or not. I have taught you good manners. It is only polite to escort her. Now go. I will meet you both there." Hiding a smile Narcissa flooed to the Franklins room.  
  
Draco went to Hermione's door and pounded on it, yelling at her to get a move on.  
  
Hermione took her time, not wanting to seem too eager. When she finally opened the door she took secret pleasure in the look that crossed his face. He wanted her. Draco didn't have time to hide his emotions. As soon as he saw her he was filled with lust. He recovered quickly; but knew that she had seen it. His suspicions were confirmed when she slid up next to him and brushed her lips across his cheek.  
  
"Good evening Draco. You look very nice this evening. Shall we go?"  
  
She took his arm and led the way out in to the hall. Once in the corridor she released him. Before he could think she was rejecting him again, she gave the same reason as his mother did. He accepted this and they walked thru the halls in silence. At the Franklins portrait, Hermione knocked. The portrait was opened by Ron.  
  
"Happy Christmas, Mione."  
  
"Happy Christmas, Ron." She gave him a hug.  
  
"Are you going to let us in Weasel, or are you going to snog Granger in the hall all night."  
  
"Sod off Malfoy. The only reason I am not hexing you into next week is because your mother saved my aunts life."  
  
"Ronald Weasley, how dare you. There is no reason to act this way on Christmas. Now be quiet and lets us in before I hex you."  
  
Ron sputtered and Draco raised an eyebrow at Hermione. When he went thru the portrait she turned to Ron. She mouthed thank you and he winked back at her.  
  
When they entered the room, Molly ran up and hugged Hermione. Harry did the same and then whispered something in her ear. She giggled. Next was Ginny she hugged Hermione and then did the same to Draco.  
  
"Happy Christmas Draco. I have a present for you."  
  
He leaned over and whispered in the red heads ear. "I'm sorry little weaselette, but I don't steal from friends."  
  
She chuckled and then waved someone over. "Happy Christmas Draco," a familiar voice said.  
  
"Oh, thank Merlin. Happy Christmas, Blaise."  
  
"Hey now Ginny there is no need to try and out do me. I have a present for you as well," said Harry smiling.  
  
At this announcement someone came up from behind him and gave him a quick hug. He turned around and saw Pansy.  
  
"What is going on here," he asked.  
  
Everyone just looked over to Hermione. She just smiled. "I knew you wouldn't be comfortable this evening surrounded by my friends, so I invited Pansy and Blaise to join us."  
  
Julianne clapped her hands and told everyone dinner was ready. She then waved and mounds of food appeared on the table.  
  
"Julianne," Narcissa said. "Did you just use wand less magic?"  
  
"Did I? Oh, I guess I did. You see I have gone sixteen years without using any magic. While I was trying to learn it all again, I was extremely focused, therefore I didn't need a wand."  
  
Everyone sat down to a boisterous meal. Hermione had made sure that the only place for Draco to sit was next to her. The entire meal she 'accidentally' bumped into him, or let her hand graze over his as he passed various dishes to her. When she would laugh she would place her hand on his thigh squeezing lightly. By the end of the meal Draco was extremely frustrated. All he wanted to do was take Hermione back to his room and take his frustrations out on her body.  
  
After dinner everyone gathered in the sitting room. Suddenly a house elf appeared with a letter. Julianne opened it. After reading it she looked at everyone gathered. She then said, "Ron and Aaron, I would like for you to go find Professors Snape, Lupin, and McGonagall and bring them back here. We are going to have a guest."  
  
"Who?" Ron asked.  
  
"Never you mind just go."  
  
"Jeeze Aunt Julianne, are you sure you and mum aren't twins."  
  
She laughed and then shooed them out of the room.  
  
She then looked to Hermione, a question in her eyes. Hermione nodded and Julianne waved her hand. Then she nodded towards Pansy.  
  
Draco and Hermione had been standing apart from everyone per Julianne's instructions.  
  
Pansy spoke. "Hey Draco. You believe in tradition correct?"  
  
"You know I do Pansy. Why?"  
  
"Look up."  
  
He did and groaned. He saw the mistletoe and then he saw everyone staring at them. He knew he wasn't going to get out of this one.  
  
He leaned over to rush a kiss across her cheek; but she turned her head. He went to pull away; but she leaned into him. He had to wrap both arms around her to keep her from falling. She never broke contact and just kept leaning in. He finally gave into the sensations that were overcoming him using his tongue to open her mouth. She did and He deepened the kiss more.  
  
They were so engrossed in each other that they didn't hear the gasps sound around the room. Finally they were separated when each felt a hand on their shoulders. Hermione was about to protest till she saw what everyone else was staring at. The professors had arrived; but the surprise was over by the entrance stood Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Albus," McGonagall said. "About time you returned. Now what is the meaning of all this."  
  
"I wish I could say it was coincidence that you were all gathered here; but I must admit I orchestrated most of it,' Dumbledore said. "I needed you all here."  
  
Blaise and Pansy made a move to leave; but Dumbledore stopped them. "Please stay, you need to be here as well."  
  
Julianne spoke. "Let me put the children to bed and then we can begin."  
  
As she was getting the children settled, Draco pulled Hermione aside. "What in the hell was that all about Granger?"  
  
"Draco you asked me to teach you how to love, I am obliging you."  
  
"You rejected me."  
  
"No I didn't. If you had just waited a few more seconds you would have heard everything. I said it was too late I already loved you. I have one more lesson to teach you and then you will hopefully know what it means to love and be loved. After we are done here I will teach you.  
  
When Julianne returned, Allen demanded to know what Dumbledore wanted.  
  
"My friends I have gathered you all here; because the final battle is approaching. You all have an important part to play in this war. I have a plan to ensure victory but I need to know where your loyalties lie. Please do not answer me tonight. Think about it. I will expect your answer tomorrow. Now let the festivities continue."  
  
Everyone was so engrossed in their own conversations that no one noticed when two of them snuck out of the room.  
  
"Pansy," Harry said. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"You want to know where my loyalties lie?" he nodded. "Harry, Blaise Draco and I have been taught our whole lives that the Dark side is the only way. From the time we were toddlers we were groomed to be death eaters by our parent's sides. Our first year here at Hogwarts, we became close friends. As close as you Ron and Hermione. We soon realized that none of us wanted our lives mapped out for us. We made a pact. We would remain neutral until we had no choice; but to decide. Today is that day. I knew from the beginning that I could never choose evil. I knew it was in my destiny to choose the light. But if you want the real truth, none of that matters now. The one thing I believe in, the one thing I choose above all others is you." She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.  
  
Almost the same exact conversation was going on across the room.  
  
"Ginny," Blaise said. "There is no need to ask. The choice is clear." They sealed their conversation with a kiss.  
  
In the heads room, Hermione dragged Draco over to the couch. "It is time for your final lesson." She began to unbutton his shirt, rubbing her hands across his chest when it was open. She slid it off his shoulder and then stood up. He watched as she took off her sweater and skirt. She stood there only in her underwear. "Are you willing to accept my final Christmas gift?" She reached out her hand.  
  
Draco stood with lust in his eyes. He grasped her hand and led her to his bedroom. 


	15. Visions

Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own any characters, real people or places you may recognize in this story. However if I did I would be a very rich woman.  
  
A/N I just wanted to say that I hope you are all not disappointed that there was no sex scene. In my opinion, I don't think I could have written one that hadn't been used before. Obviously everyone one of here has an imagination or we wouldn't be able to get in to these fan fictions so much. So I say to you my dear readers, use that imagination that everyone has been blessed with. I'm sure that whatever I came up with just couldn't compare. This is going to be a pretty long author's note. I am quite disappointed. I am almost done with this story. I only have to type this one and two others. However, I only have 9 reviews? 4 total reviewers. Are people just reading this and not commenting or is no one actually reading it. Please review if you are reading. I hope to see more soon.  
  
Now enough of my shameful begging, on to the story.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Visions  
  
"Why me," he asked.  
  
"Because I wanted to give you the most precious gift that I had to offer. It was the only way that I could show you how much I loved you. Now I need to collect on that favor you owe me."  
  
"Anything Hermione, all you have to do is ask."  
  
"Have absolutely no regrets. That is all I ask. Now my lessons are complete. The rest is up to you."  
  
Draco knew what Hermione wanted him to say. He just couldn't say it yet. He had never had this feeling before and he needed to know. He had to be sure.  
  
Suddenly Hermione jumped up. "Draco we forgot about the Orenda."  
  
"Your right, I guess we should get to it then."  
  
Both got dressed and headed out to the common room.  
  
Once they had everything up Hermione began to explain the process to Draco.  
  
"The instructions say to mix these herbs together, put them in the bowl of the Orenda and light it. You would then inhale like you would a muggle cigarette I guess."  
  
"Well its now or never," he said.  
  
He followed her directions and inhaled several times. All of a sudden he was slammed by visions. He saw himself standing side by side with Harry, rasping the dagger that Hermione had given him. The scene quickly changed, showing almost nothing of the final battle.  
  
He saw Hermione. She was sitting on the ground holding a little girl. No one needed to tell him that this was his daughter. She had his silver blonde hair and eyes the exact shade as his.  
  
They were staring at something. Draco realized that it was a gravestone. He couldn't read the name on it; but he knew. The tears that Hermione was crying in the scene were for him. There was so much sorrow surrounding the area. He didn't believe it could be anyone else.  
  
He jerked his eyes open and searched for Hermione.  
  
"Draco," she said. "What did you see?"  
  
"It doesn't matter, Hermione. Just know that I am willing to do what I must.  
  
I love you Hermione Granger."  
  
The next day the entire group gathered in the headmaster's office. Dumbledore asked everyone for their answers. Everyone swore their allegiance to the Light side, including Pansy and Blaise. When it came time for Draco to answer, Hermione felt her breath catch. She didn't know what his answer would be. She hoped to hear that he would join them; but after his vision she wasn't sure.  
  
Draco turned an unwavering gaze towards her.  
  
"I pledge my allegiance to the side of the light. I accept my role and will fulfill it to the best of my ability. I will fight beside the 'savior' and rid this world of the Dark Lord."  
  
"Very well," said Dumbledore. "Everyone in this room has sworn their loyalty to the light. Here is what must be done."  
  
Once everyone was in agreement of the plan they stood to leave.  
  
"I ask that the six of you stay behind."  
  
Draco, Hermione, Harry, Pansy, Ginny and Blaise all sat before the headmaster.  
  
"Each of you have pledged your love to the other in some way last night. When you did this you formed an unbreakable circle. Because of this the light should be victorious."  
  
They listened intently while Dumbledore spoke. When he was done Hermione burst into sobs.  
  
"Ahh, Ms. Granger. I see that you understand more fully than the others. I ask that you explain this to them."  
  
Hermione led them all to her and Draco's common room.  
  
Everyone sat in silence not sure what to say.  
  
Harry broke the silence. "What is going on Hermione?"  
  
She wiped her eyes and spoke.  
  
"I want to show you all something." She removed the dagger Draco had given her and laid it on the table. Ginny looked at it then laid an exact replica next to it. Next Harry did the same. Draco slid his out and laid it next to the Gryffindors. Blaise and Pansy followed.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Ginny asked.  
  
Hermione began to explain. "The spell we must say to defeat Voldemort is a very powerful one. These daggers will harness this spell completing our circle. I don't want to know what would happen if we all did this spell now but I want to give you a demonstration." She handed Draco his dagger, grabbed hers and walked across the room. She instructed Draco to raise the blade into the air while saying the spell in unison with her.  
  
Con la lamierina di questo dagger e l'amore nel mio cuore, mi dò sopra alla luce.  
  
They repeated it over and over until suddenly a bright green light erupted from Dracos dagger, and a scarlet one from Hermiones. She nodded at Draco and he lowered his dagger. She did the same. They both fell to the ground exhausted.  
  
Harry and Blaise ran over and helped the two to the couch. When Hermione had recovered, she began to speak. "This spell is so powerful that it requires a lot of magic. If too much is used, one or all of us could die. I know that I am willing to give my life for everyone in this room; but I will understand if any of you are not."  
  
They all assured her that they too were willing to make that sacrifice.  
  
"Okay now let's get our plan together. Dumbledore said that the Death Eaters are mobilizing and will be here before the New Year. We don't have much time."  
  
Harry spoke next. "Julianne and Allen will be in charge of disposing of Bellatrix," Harry spat her name, "and Malfoy." He looked over, "Sorry Draco."  
  
"Don't be Potter. My father is a bastard who tried to ruin mine and my mother's lives. He also disgraced the family name by following scum."  
  
Harry nodded. "Ron, Snape, Lupin and Dumbledore will be in charge of distracting and fighting the other death eaters. Narcissa and McGonagall are in charge of any students who are still here. Molly is taking care of the hospital wing as well as Madam Pomfrey. Everyone else will help where they are needed. While all this is going on we must find Voldemort. Hopefully he won't see us until the spell is in full force. Dumbledore will cast a protection spell over us; but it will not hold forever. You can be sure Tom will be casting his strongest spells upon us. Our timing will have to be perfect. We only have one chance to get this right. Does everyone understand?"  
  
Everyone nodded. They spoke for a few more minutes and then the four left.  
  
Once everyone was gone Hermione started to cry again.  
  
Draco gathered her into his arms telling her it would be ok.  
  
"Did you see the outcome Draco?"  
  
"No, I didn't. I wish I could tell you that we won; but I just don't know."  
  
He picked her up and led her into the bedroom. They slept until morning.  
  
The next day everyone acted as if nothing was going on. Pansy Draco and Blaise sat at the Slytherin table trying not to look at the Gryffindors that they loved. Draco put his hand in to his pocket grasping the handle of his dagger. Just holding it was comforting. He thought to himself about how much he loved Hermione. He lifted his head and looked towards the Gryffindor table when he heard a gasp. His eyes locked with hers and she tapped her head. He wondered to himself if she heard him and he saw her nod her head.  
  
Amazed at this he sent her a message.  
  
'Wrap your hand around your dagger and think something.'  
  
'I love you too Draco.' He heard her voice loud and clear in his head.  
  
'Draco can you hear what I am saying?'  
  
'Every word darling, this is fantastic.'  
  
Pansy looked at Draco and mouthed, 'what is going on?'.  
  
Draco leaned over and whispered in her ear. She nodded. The next time he looked at the Gryffindor table Harry was blushing. He looked back to Pansy and she was smirking. Harry starting talking to Ginny and next thing he knew Blaise burst out laughing.  
  
Hermione thought that this was going to be interesting.  
  
'Sure is Granger, sure is."  
  
All day long the six of them experimented with their new found magic. They soon realized that they could speak to each other as long as they concentrated on that person.  
  
Over the next few days everyone went about their business, getting ready for the final battle.  
  
Two days before New Year Dumbledore arranged for Harry and Pansy, Ginny and Blaise to spend some 'quality time together'. They wouldn't be able to chance it after that.  
  
That evening Draco received and owl.  
  
Dearest Son,  
  
Your time has come. Your mother may have betrayed me; but I know that you will not. You will stand by my side tomorrow. Ours plans are to arrive at 10:30 that evening. We will be in control of Hogwarts by the New Year. You will know when we arrive. Prepare to battle by my side.  
  
Lucuis Malfoy  
  
"Draco, what's wrong?" Hermione asked.  
  
"The battle will begin at 10:30 tomorrow night. Lucuis has demanded that I join him when they arrive."  
  
"We have to tell Dumbledore," she said.  
  
"No Hermione, I am not giving up even one moment with you tonight. It may be our last. I will contact Potter, he can deal with it."  
  
Draco grabbed his dagger and concentrated on Harry.  
  
'Potter, final battle will take place tomorrow evening at 10:30. Tell Dumbledore. We will see you in the morning.'  
  
In his mind he heard, 'say no more.'  
  
Draco pulled Hermione to him.  
  
"Hermione Granger you have taught me how to love. Thank you. Now let me show you all I have learned."  
  
"Draco wake up. We need to go. Its time to get ready."  
  
"Please Hermione, just one more time?" He winked at her.  
  
"Absolutely not, Draco Malfoy. Now get dressed we will have all day tomorrow."  
  
She went to her room to finish getting ready.  
  
Draco stared after her sorrow filling his heart. "How I wish you right, Hermione," he whispered.  
  
All day long plans were made. The students were oblivious to any of the going ons. At 9:00 that evening, Dumbledore declared an emergency curfew. Once all the students were in their common rooms, wards and spells were put into place. No communication of any kind could leave or come in. They were taking no chances this evening.  
  
The time was fast approaching. Everyone was on their guard. When the clock chimed 10:30 they all looked to the grounds. Death eaters appeared everywhere.  
  
A/N Translation for the spell.  
  
It was written in Italian.  
  
'With the blade of this dagger and the love in my heart, I give myself over to the light.' I hope you enjoyed. 


	16. And They All Fall Down

Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own any characters, real people or places you may recognize in this story. However if I did I would be a very rich woman.  
  
A/N We are coming to the end. This will be the last chapter before the epilogue. Both are short.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
And They All Fall Down  
  
No one moved. The entire castle was silent, not a sound could be heard. Under the cover of darkness, the six teenagers stealthily sought out Voldemort.  
  
'Remember,' Hermione said into their minds. 'Harry must deliver the final blow.' They all nodded and continued looking for Voldemort.  
  
Towards the front of the Death Eaters a high pitched scream was heard.  
  
At Julianne's feet lay Lucuis Malfoy. Julianne had just waved her hand and he crumpled to the ground.  
  
"Don't worry Bellatrix," she said. "He's not dead. I want to see him suffer. He took 16 years of my life from me. When I'm done taking them back he will wish he was dead."  
  
"BITCH," Bellatrix yelled as she lunged at her. This time it was Allen who waved his hand and she fell to the ground as well.  
  
Seeing their leader's fall, the death eaters began to back away. Voldemort saw this and yelled out, "Fools, do not back down. If you go forward you have a chance to live; but if you turn away I will destroy you myself. Kill them." At his words the death eaters charged. Fighting ensued. One by one the enemy fell.  
  
The six saw all this transpire and moved as close to Voldemort as they dared. Pulling out their daggers and raising them in the air, they began to chant, softly at first; but increasing in volume as they put as much power in to the spell as they could. Soon the sky was lit with intertwining ribbons of scarlet and green light. Voldemort had been steadily throwing curses at them. The protection spell Dumbledore had cast on them was holding but not for much longer.  
  
Hermione screamed at the others in her mind, 'Transfer your energy to Harry and Draco now!' The four concentrated and soon the 'savior' and the 'hero' were controlling all six beams of light. As if they were watching a finely orchestrated dance, they saw Draco transfer everything to Harry. When he nodded all six teenagers yelled at once 'Maggio la luce li sgomina.'  
  
The moment the last syllable was uttered, Harry released the beams of light sending them towards Voldemort. The light hit him directly in the chest. He collapsed and the light spread thru all gathered. One by one they all collapsed.  
  
As the bells began to ring in the New Year, Hermione watched in horror as all her friends and loved ones fell to the ground lifelessly.  
  
She screamed into the night.  
  
"Why couldn't you take me too?"  
  
A/N The spell in English was May the light vanquish you. 


	17. Epilogue

Final Disclaimer: I have enjoyed using the characters that J.K. Rowling has created. I am sad to say that I must return them to her now. I may borrow them in the future though.  
  
Epilogue  
  
"Why do we come here every New Years Eve, mommy?"  
  
"Because we must."  
  
"Was he a good man?"  
  
Hermione sat at the gravesite holding her and Draco's daughter on her lap.  
  
"Yes he was luv. He was brave and loving. I loved him very much. You would have too. He helped defeat the Dark Lord. Everyone was brave that night. He ensured your life and freedom. It has been hard without him. I will always love him and thank god that he was part of my life."  
  
She wrapped her hand around her dagger; she still carried it wherever she went. 'God I miss him," she thought.  
  
Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked behind her to see Harry, Blaise, Ginny and Pansy all crying with her.  
  
"We miss him too," Harry said. "I still have a hard time imagining life without him." Ginny nodded.  
  
"I agree Hermione," her husband said as he wrapped his arms his wife and daughter.  
  
Ronald Weasley was a great man and will be remembered by all. Of the very few casualties that evening, his will always be the hardest.  
  
"Thank you, Draco," she whispered as she buried her head into his shoulder.  
  
They left and made their way to the Three Broomsticks, to meet the Weasleys and the Franklins. It was the anniversary of the Final Battle, time to toast not only the fallen; but the survivors as well.  
  
No one noticed as the lone figure watched them leave. No one heard the words whispered on the wind.  
  
"Do not worry my friends, I am happy. I am watching you all."  
  
The redheaded vision faded into the light.  
  
The End 


	18. Thank yous and AN

I would like to take this opportunity to thank everyone for reviewing. I didn't get the chance after the epilogue; because I posted the last 4 chapters at once.  
  
I hope you all enjoyed and read my second story, The Prankster and The Princess (George and Hermione). It will take a little longer to put out; because I'm having a little difficulty getting time limes right. It'll be ok though.  
  
So now on to my thank yous.  
  
Duds56 - You are my most loyal reviewer. People if you want good reviews, have your mothers read your stories. Worked for me (  
  
RedWitch1- Thank you so much for the personal note you wrote. It means a lot.  
  
Nadia- I hope you came back. Thank you.  
  
Draco Fan- I didn't kill him. See I'm a nice person after all.  
  
Shina-Estu- I am glad you liked my story. I felt the same way about "And they all fall down". I just didn't know what else to do. So seriously if you can come up with a more detailed version I will be more than happy to post it giving you full (ok half) credit lol. My e-mail address is starreyed1234@yahoo.com. I hope you are up to the challenge. I obviously wasn't.  
  
Kara Black- Yeah I guess Ron is ok; he didn't give me much inspiration in that story so I just had to send him packing. He at least got a cameo in the end.  
  
Tracy- OMG OMG I updated lol. It all ended one chapter ago. TEE-HEE thank you.  
  
Blazing Fire- Thank you. I'm sorry I made you cry. Ok no I'm not that was my intention. Thank you again.  
  
There were a few more that had made their way to my email, but I haven't seen them on the review page. Of course with my scatterbrained self I deleted them.  
  
I wanted to say thank you to the person who said it was good; but didn't understand some of the language. You know what I didn't even notice that until you pointed it out. Bad spell check. It's all words fault I swear.  
  
Thank you everyone. I do plan on reading the stories that you all have written. I would like to recommend a story in the meantime. It is not completed; but what I have read of it is VERY good. It's called The Tower by spookymulder. You can find it on here or at schnoogle (I think). She also has a website. I can't post the link here because my damn Computer died and I don't have it on my laptop. Duds56 if you have it could you please post it in the reviews. I know you like it too. 


End file.
